Misguided Heart
by AdorableGeek
Summary: It's a friends duty to tell another friend when his/her heart is in the wrong place. When Kagome tells Kyo that he and Tohru would only be friends. How does he reacts and how will he get his BFF to talk to him again... to bad fate has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit Basket

__________________________________________-

"Are you two sure about this?" Kagome asked nervously and both Uotani and Hanajima nodded.

"But he's my best friend I can't hurt him like that" Kagome argued

"Then you would rather have both him and Tohru hurt when she chooses Yuki" Hanajima said and Kagome paled.

"No but …why me?"

"Because he wouldn't listen to us" Uo said

"He would listen to Hana-chan" She said but Hana shook her head

"No he wouldn't" Hanajima said and they watched as Kyo entered the empty classroom.

"I'll do it but I have an feeling this is going to end badly" Kagome said and the two gave her an thumbs up.

Uo actually had some hope this would work but Hana knew better this was going to end badly but the least they could do was try an outcome was never certain.

"Kyo?" Kagome called entering the classroom and Kyo looked at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked about to sit down but Kagome motioned for him to keep standing.

"This is going to hurt a lot but you have to understand I don't want you to hurt later on down the road and I just don't want to see my best friend or my cousin get hurt in the long run" Kagome said and Kyo looked at her curiously

"What the hell are you trying to say?" He asked

"You and Tohru would never be anything more but friends" Kagome said

_That's irony for you_ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes waiting for Kyo's angry response.

"Did she tell you?" Kyo asked

"No but I saw…"

"Then don't talk about stuff you don't know about" Kyo said glaring at her and Kagome temper rose.

"Stuff I don't know about?! Kyo an blind man can see that her and Yuki is going to end up together why cant you? I'm not trying to hurt Kyo! You know I would take an bullet before lying to you especially about matters of the heart!" Kagome shouted

"Then stop lying I know you're an little jealous of Tohru but…"

"Is that what you think?" Kagome asked with an scoff looking Zero dead in the eyes tears building

"I know it!"

"I don't envy Tohru for an minute I wouldn't trade life styles for an second. I'm happy as long as your happy and I don't want to see you get hurt you know this Kyo. After all these years you have to" Kagome was openly crying know she hated the anger that swirled in Kyo's eyes and it was all directed at her.

"Kagome if you don't want to see me and Tohru happy together then I don't fucking want you as an friend anymore" Kyo said and then he ran out of the room.

"I told you it wouldn't work" She the two walking in the opposite direction.

"Why do I feel as if we just made an big mistake?" Uo asked watching the two walk in different directions.

"Because we did Uo-chan and its up to those two to fix it" Hanajima said and Uotani nodded feeling guilt way in her heart.

_I just they make up before its to late Uo thought_

_______________________________


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fruit basket or Inuyasha

__________________________________________

Kagome POV…

I was accustomed to the feeling of being alone. Loneliness was never anything new to me but it didn't make it hurt less.

"Kagome-chan!" Tohru shouted and I turned feeling an tad bit of bitterness.

"Kagome-chan what's wrong?" Tohru asked and tears welled up in my eyes.

I wanted to scream ' He loves you, you idiot and your going to hurt him!' but instead I hugged her.

"Tohru-chan I don't want to hate you I really don't so please I'm begging you just leave me alone for a little while and tell the rest to keep there distance to. Please just leave me alone" I said and turned on the ball of my feet and ran down the hall.

I fell back as I bumped in to someone and looked up in to Kyo's eyes and tears spilled down my cheeks.

Kyo POV….

I hated seeing her like this it was as if she was trying to hold herself together and face the world alone all at once.

I held out my hand to help her up and she painfully smacked it away and she stood up and ran.

I wanted to go after and demand her to tell me what was her problem but then I remembered our argument and I decided to leave her alone.

_She is just acting like that because she can't get her way I thought going down to lunch._

"_I just don't understand what's wrong" Tohru said _

"_I'm surprised she stopped talking to you" Yuki said and I sat down._

"_She stopped talking to everyone?" I questioned and everyone nodded_

_I knew how close Kagome and Tohru was not only because they were like sisters but because Kagome was like Tohru's last link to her mother being her mom's niece._

"_Will you leave me alone already?!" Kagome snarled at the girl and she stood her ground._

"_I'm won't leave you alone until you admit it!"_

"_There is nothing to admit!"_

"_Yes there is!"_

"_Then tell everyone what the hell is my big secret?!" Kagome shouted getting in t girl face practically baring her fangs and the girl gulped and stepped back._

"_Wait your Kikyo from America right?" She asked and Kagome body tensed and her temper rose and she punched the girl in the face._

"_Higurashi-san you have to calm down" Someone said and Kagome growled at the girl her eyes flashing murderously and she quickly shrugged the two boys off._

"_I'm going home" She announced and left the cafeteria_

_I should have calmed her down knowing that she was already very emotional always kept her temper on an short leash._

_It was if we was in Middle school all over again._

____________________________________

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit Basket

_This entire chapter is an flashback to when Kyo and Kagome first became friends_

_Enjoy_

__________

"Class this is Higurashi Kagome" The teacher introduced but Kagome never looked down from the floor.

"Kagome why won't you tell the class something about yourself" The teacher insisted and Kagome's hands balled in to fist.

"I live on an ranch" She said in an small whispered voice.

"What did you say?!" The boy shouted and there was snickers in the classroom and Kagome looked up and glared at him.

"I live on an ranch were we raised your mother would you like to see her?" Kagome bit harshly and the class went quiet.

"Kagome apologize" The teacher chastised and Kagome looked up at her the anger present in her eyes.

"Were do I sit?" She asked and the teacher pointed to the spot beside Kyo and the boy sneered at her.

Kyo looked at the girl that was sitting silently beside him looking out the window as if deep in thought and when the end of the day came she quickly left the classroom as fast as she came.

When Kyo walked outside Kagome and the boy from earlier was fighting and there was an circle surrounding them some people was even participating in aiding him.

"Hey leave her alone!" Kyo shouted

"It's Kyo!" One boy shouted and they all ran and Kagome stood giving him an wide smile.

"Thank you so much Kyo-kun" She said and she walked away.

"She's weird" Haru commented

"Your weird" Kyo said and they turned and walked home

___

Next Day….

Kyo was starving.

He had woken up late and Kazuma had burnt his peanut butter and jelly sandwich (don't ask how). Haru had already eaten his lunch and Kagura was no where in sight.

"Here Kyo-kun" Kagome said handing him an sandwich and an juice box.

"Kaede had packed me extra so it's not an problem" She said sitting down at the bench beside Kyo.

"Thanks" He muttered and Kagome smiled

"No problem" She said eating an bag of chips and she offered Haru some.

"Kyo-kun why do you smell like an cat?" Kagome questioned

"Smell?" He asked sniffing his arm

"I have an cat at home" He lied and Kagome eyes narrowed and she sniffed the air again.

"But how do you explain Haru smelling like an cow?"

"Will you just mind your business!" He shouted and Kagome eyes glowed for an second.

"Your possessed by spirits" She muttered

"How did you figure?" Haru asked and Kagome shrugged

"Hey you two aren't the only weirdo's alive. I don't care much for the details like Kyo-kun said it's none of my business but I hope we can be friends!" Kagome said with an smile and Haru pushed Kyo.

"Ok we'll be your friend." Kyo said

______________________

Middle School….(when they became best friends)

Today Kagome was going to do it. She was going to hug Kyo whether he turns in to an kitty or not didn't matter or not. She wanted to hug him damn it and she didn't care if she had to trap him an closet to do it.

For those of you who doesn't know Kagome she tends to think up crazy ideas and schemes like this on an regular basis and when she really puts her mind to it anyone that happens to be in her way better clear the path and fast.

Kagome was kneeled down in front of the tree her eyes waiting for Kyo and Kazuma to make there appearance and she grinned as she saw them walking her way.

"One, Two, Three!" Kagome shouted jumping down and quickly hugging Kyo and both of the males blinked in shock as he didn't transform.

"I hugged Kitty-kun!" Kagome said doing an victory dance around the two.

"That was stupid and stop calling me Kitty-kun!" Kyo shouted and Kazuma sighed in relief.

"No it wasn't because I knew you wasn't going to transform" Kagome answered sticking her tongue out.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I hugged Haru-kun first!"

"What?!"

"Yup since miko's aren't human I figured it should work of course Rin-chan tried to kill me afterwards" Kagome said with an smile.

________________________

"Will you just leave me alone?!" Kagome shouted standing her ground looking Kikyo dead in the eyes and Kikyo pushed her twin in to an corner.

It has always been like this for Kagome she was always the one that was picked and teased all because of Kikyo.

Kagome returned the push with an punch and some boys from her class grabbed her arms and Kagome began to struggle.

"Leave me alone!" Kagome shouted and then she felt an sharp kick to her stomach.

"Hey you bastards!" Kyo shouted and everyone looked over at him and he ran up to Kagome and pushed the two boys away from her.

That was when it seemed everyone attacked and Kagome and Kyo fought there way through the crowd.

"Kyo come on!" Kagome shouted

"Hell no I'm going to take them all on!" He shouted and Kagome sighed

"Fine then it looks like were going to make another trip to the principal office today" She sighed kicking another boy and then they ran.

"Higurashi, Sohma my office now!" The principal roared

An week later…

"You know my Aunt Kyoko?" Kagome asked with an gasp and Kyo looked at her weirdly

"You have an aunt?"

"Well before I was adopted my Grandfather and Grandmother always used to tell me how alike me and her was in attitude" Kagome muttered

"I'll take you to her" Kyo said and grabbed Kagome hand and ran in the direction he knew she would be in.

"Hey Kyo" Kagome muttered and Kyo stopped and Kagome dug in her pocket and handed him an small ring that had blue beads on it.

"Here this is for you my best friend in the world!"

_______________________________________

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fruit basket or Inuyasha

I'm sorry for the confusion the last chapter caused but it was basically an flashback of how Kyo and Kagome first met and how they became best friend

Thank you everyone for helping me correct my mistake. I love you all! and here is the true chapter four

________________________

"Kagome child the principal is right ye should try to watch thou temper before someone get's seriously hurt" Kaede said and Kagome sighed.

"Yeah I know" Kagome said looking away from Kaede

"It's just annoying always being compared to her" Kagome muttered and it was Kaede's turn to sigh.

"Come child let me escort ye to class" Kaede said and they walked in silence.

"Hear" Kaede handed Kagome her ipod and Kagome looked at her in shock.

"Ye do not deserve punishment for succumbing to your emotions" Kaede said and she opened the classroom door and they both walked in Kagome taking her seat.

"Here is the letter from the principal. Kagome I hope you have a good day" Kaede said walking out of the classroom and everyone seem to turn to her.

Kagome ignored everyone and put in her ipod using her hair to cover to the white headphones in her ears and covered them with her hair and pretended to listen to the teacher.

When lunch came around Kagome went directly to the school bulletin board and posted an ad for an job at the ranch.

Kagome looked at the flyer and she sighed. It was getting harder for Kaede to move around like she used to and Kagome couldn't take care of the horses and entertain the guest and Kaede decided it was about time the girl became a tad bit more social and becoming a tad bit less hostile wouldn't kill her.

Kagome turned around and had to take an step back when she saw Haru was staring at her intently.

"Yes?" Kagome asked and Haru bent over and kissed her on the cheek causing Kagome to blush.

"I hope you fell better" He muttered then walked away.

_It's weird how Haru could see everything so clearly but it takes idiots like Kyo an heartbreak and hours of denial to finally see the truth_ Kagome thought with an small snort and she went to the bathroom to get herself together.

Tear streamed down Kagome's face against her will and all she wanted to do right then and there was die.

_When me and Inuyasha broke up it didn't hurt this badly but me and Kyo wasn't together in the first place so why does it feel as if an chunk of my heart is missing _Kagome thought running in to the nearest bathroom.

_Get an grip Higurashi your acting like this is your first heartbreak or something or this is your first time feeling hurt. This is not the first time fate screwed you over! So bitch up and get your ass to class before that bell rings. You know your horrible at math! Kagome thought then she ran for her next class before she's late._

____________________________________

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fruit Basket or Inuyasha.

Please enjoy this extra chapter

________________________________

When Kagome stopped crying Kyo walked away with mixed emotions. In his heart he clung to the hope that Tohru loved him just as much as he loved her he even fooled most of his mind to believe this delusion to but somewhere deep inside her knew that what Kagome had said was true.

Kagome was quiet and it pissed him off to see that mask she slipped on when she didn't want people to know how she felt. It irked him to no end that he could see past that mask and tell she was hurt and lonely.

But damn it he felt hurt and lonely to and no matter how many people he was surrounded by or how many times he tries to clear the emotions away it just wouldn't work.

Kyo noticed and flyer on the bulletin board and saw Kagome's ranch name for reasons unknown to himself he took the flyer down and stuffed it in his pocket.

The idiot didn't realize how depressed he really was.

"Yuki-kun what would you like to do for your birthday?" Tohru asked and Yuki looked down at her with an confused look.

"I don't know"

"How about we throw an small surprise party" Hanajima suggested

_It wouldn't be much of an surprise if the birthday boy knew!_ Everyone thought and Hanajima shrugged.

"It was just an thought besides we wouldn't have enough time his birthday is the day after tomorrow"

_Why should I care for his birthday anyway?!_ Kyo thought irritably but then Tohru pulled him in to an conversation.

____________________

"Do ye love him?" Kaede asked after Kagome's long rant about idiots that don't even see what an blind man can see.

"Of course I love him he's been my best friend" Kagome answered sitting up in her bed.

"More than just an friend" Kaede clarified and Kagome shook her head.

"No"

"As long as ye is sure" Kaede said leaving the room and Kagome buried herself under her covers.

_I can't love Kyo_ She repeated in her mind over and over again.

___________________________

**The day of Yuki's birthday…**

"I-I love you" Tohru said then closed her eyes scared to look at him. Yuki was shocked at first but when he came out of his stupor he bent over and chastely kissed Tohru on the lips and Tohru opened her eyes and looked up at Yuki.

"I love you to Tohru" He said and they both smiled at each other.

_I can't fucking believe it_ Kyo thought. For the first time in a while he actually wanted to cry.

Kyo decided he would go stay with Kazuma for a little while or probably until Akito thought it was time to throw him in a cage.

"Kyo where are you going?" Tohru asked and Kyo hands balled in to fist and Kagome's words entered his mind.

**Flashback…**

"**This is going to hurt a lot but you have to understand I don't want you to hurt later on down the road and I just don't want to see my best friend or my cousin get hurt in the long run" …..**

"**You and Tohru would never be anything more but friends" Kagome said….**

"**Stuff I don't know about?! Kyo an blind man can see that her and Yuki is going to end up together why cant you? I'm not trying to hurt Kyo! You know I would take an bullet before lying to you especially about matters of the heart!" Kagome shouted…**

"**I don't envy Tohru for an minute I wouldn't trade life styles for an second. I'm happy as long as your happy and I don't want to see you get hurt you know this Kyo. After all these years you have to"**

**End flashback**

_She was trying to save me from getting hurt and then hurting Tohru_ Kyo thought

"I'm going away for a little while" Kyo answered through gritted teeth

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong ok so just leave it and go back to Yuki!" Kyo shouted and he walked out slamming the door behind him making his way towards the dojo rage and hurt swirling in his heart.

Kyo nor Kagome didn't come the next day of school and that had everyone worried.

"Kyo seemed upset last night" Tohru said

"I wonder why?" Yuki thought aloud about it and Uo and Hanajima looked at the two.

_They really don't know_ They both thought and Momiji was about to say why until Haru discreetly put his hand over his mouth and walked away.

Kyo was actually being interviewed by Kaede and an steaming Kagome, who past the hurt stage and was just plain pissed at him for not listening.

"Why have you decided to work at the ranch this summer?" Kagome asked

"I wanted an change in scenery" Kyo answered and Kaede nodded

"Well a week after finals you can move in to Kagome's room and help us move her in to the apartment above the barn" Kaede answered and Kyo nodded.

"But for know why don't Kagome you show him the stables" Kagome suggested/ ordered and Kagome nodded standing up and motioning for Kyo to follow her.

They were silent until they entered the barn.

"I was wrong and you were right" Kyo muttered and Kagome turned around.

"What?" She asked her eyes wide

"Damn it Kagome you were right" Kyo said louder and Kagome eyes softened.

"I'm still mad but I'm sorry you had to find out that way" Kagome said and she gave him an hug and Kyo hugged her back feeling sadness wash over him and Kagome felt an single tear drop land on her cheek and she looked up at him but his hair was covering his eyes.

_He really is hurt_ Kagome thought humming an small song and Kyo held back tears as Kagome laid her head on his chest .

They stayed like that for a few moments reluctantly letting each other go and Kagome shooed Kyo back home.

_I have a feeling that for the last week of school things will get an little crazy_ Kagome thought going back in to the house.

_______________________________________________

Please review

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit basket.

This is announcement to get some monkey's off my back( I'm talking about my so called friends) and to avoid future interrogation ( my very scary police like friends) It is rated M for possible future limes/lemons, Cursing, mild violence and some mild miasma might leak through the screen and taint your children's mind with impure thoughts.

You have been warned!

Ok maybe the part about miasma seeping thought your screen isn't true but still protect your children's young minds damn it before they end up like me.

Sniff.

Oh and in tomorrows day's is my birthday, I'll be turning fifteen.!

Yay!

I want presents and cake and lots and lots of ice cream

__________________________________

"This shall be interesting" Kaede muttered looking over the names of the girl who just made reservations for herself and four others to spend the entire summer at the ranch.

_Kagome will not like this one bit_ Kaede thought and decided she will tell Kagome when the time is right.

_Then again Kagome might need time to sharpen her claws for this one_ Kaede thought with an sigh thinking about the kitsune hanyou child her husband had bough home shivering and full of anger years ago.

The anger still exist but Kaede can see that it was slowly diminishing in to casual distrust of humans and beings not in her circle.

Of course it has been proven that powerful miko's weren't human either they were to powerful to be considered human. Kagome never acknowledge her demonic side and that what worries Kaede the most. She was scared that when one day someone makes her acknowledge who she was the fragile little girl she hides from the world might just fall apart.

Even when Kagome dropped her concealment spell it was hard to see what specials her personality leaned more towards though.

She had the compassion and maternal instincts of an miko, the heart and soul of an human, yet the instincts and temper of an youkai.

She remembered her husband used to joke that it was like Kagome was an equal triangle even though she had an odd number she was still balanced.

Kaede had an feeling with Kyo here things would get interesting and fast but she would watch that boy if he did not fix there friendship-or turn it in to something more- and quick she was going to have to cut an certain part of his anatomy off and she must warn the general public when it comes to torture she liked to prolong it.

____________________________________

"Hey Motoko-senpai!" Kagome shouted and waved her hands and Motoko turned away from Yuki to look at Kagome and Kagome pointed behind her and Motoko eyes widened.

"Where did he go?!" She questioned not bothering to look down at the clothes and the rat on the floor.

"Maybe he went to go find Tohru" Kagome said off handedly pointing to the staircase behind her and Motoko quickly ran up the stairs.

"You should really be careful Honda-san" Kagome told him and she walked in front of him and gathered his clothing.

"Thank you so much Higurashi-san" Yuki said as Kagome sat the small rat on her shoulder.

"Come on let's get you in to an closet or something" Kagome said finding the nearest closet and sitting Yuki and his clothes in the small closet with an tiny window in it.

"Higurashi-san can I ask you an question?" Yuki asked before Kagome can close the door and she opened and nodded.

"Why are you not speaking to Tohru?" He questioned and Kagome decided instead of answering his question she'll tease him a little bit.

"First name basis huh? Don't tell me you already took my cousins virginity?" Kagome questioned and she could see the grey fur around his face turning red.

"Hana-chan might already since it but how do you think Uo-chan is going to take it?" Kagome questioned and Yuki blush darkened.

"Don't worry I won't tell hope you have a nice summer Honda-san" Kagome said closing the closet door and walking down the hall.

_She didn't answer my question. I wonder what everyone is hiding_ Yuki thought he noticed it before how Uo and Hana carefully avoided the subject of Kagome suddenly distancing herself from everyone and Kyo sudden move from Shigure's house.

Despite everyone's best efforts the two silent suffering was worrying Tohru and everyone knew if it didn't end soon Tohru might began to feel like it was all her fault.

Yuki shook the thoughts out of his mind and made his way down to the courtyard were he was going to meet Tohru and an very interesting scene.

Kagome was trying to calm down an white horse with red flames for an main and tail and bright red eyes.

"Easy Entei" Kagome muttered standing in front of Tohru. Entei didn't take to kindly to Kagome placating and he neighed loudly in her face stomping his front feet.

"Entei riding you makes me queasy and I don't want to lose my lunch can't I just take an cab?" Kagome asked and Entei bared his fangs at her.

"Ok, Ok no need to get violent" Kagome said moving and hoping on Entei's back and in an flash they were gone.

"Entei don't attack my cousin next time ok she might be an miko but she might have some ki but she can't handle youkai or more precisely you" Kagome said as the ended up at the ranch.

"I have sent him to get ye" Kaede said and Kaede lead Kagome in to the house to announce the bad news.

________________________________________

"Is that why he's sulking around?" Kazuma asked and Kagura nodded

"I wonder did she only befriend him because of pity?" Kazuma asked

"Tohru isn't like that but maybe she didn't know" Kagura said with an shrug.

"Well Haru did say Kagome warned him" Kagura finished then she left.

_So there is still hope!_ He thought deciding he would attempt to make lunch

__________________________________________

_Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit basket.**

**_________________________________**

_Everything is set_ Kagome thought looking around the tiny apartment that was placed above the barn. Kagome had been ignoring Kyo's presence sense he got there and that was agitating the hell out of especially since Kaede kept sending the two amused glances.

Kagome was currently showing Kyo the trail and pointing out the many places to avoid and places it would be great to suggest to guest if they want to sleep under the stars.

"There's the lake sometimes the guest ask us to take them here so they can play in the water it's best to ask if they can swim and if not suggest they ask one of the staff members to play life guard" Kagome said

"I don't like water" Kyo huffed

"I know Kitty-kun just come and get me and I'll do it. I don't mind sitting by the lake all day" Kagome shrugged.

"They really ask you to do that?"

"Well most of our clients are rich and spoiled so yeah. Even though they bring in good money they are still an pain in the ass to deal with"

"How much an pain in the ass?"

"I decline offers to become an mistress" Kagome answered and Kyo instantly grew irritated.

"I'll kill them!"

"Than Kaede will go in to her 'scary' mode and we will all be in trouble" Kagome said laughing nervously. She remembered when she drove an customer away Kaede hit her so hard she had an knot on her head for an week!

"This is the end of the trail. It's an small clearing where an picnic table has been set up." Kagome explained and Kyo looked around at the clearing. It looked like something off of an fairy tale wild flowers grew around the pavilion and some vines wrapped around its two picnic tables.

Kyo noticed an marked grave over to the side under the tree and followed Kagome in tying the horses up to the post.

"Over there is my fathers grave" Kagome pointed out.

"Why is it here?" Kyo asked and Kagome smiled softly over at the spot where her adopted father lay.

"He always loved people and he loved to laugh and enjoy his guest I figured here he could do both maybe he could even join in the conversation like he have always done." Kagome said than she remembered she was mad at Kyo.

"Come on let me show you where the grill and things are at in the shed." She said coolly and Kyo sighed.

"You are still mad?"

"Of course!" Kagome shouted angrily and lead showed Kyo where everything was at.

"It's getting dark we should head back" Kagome said and Kyo agreed they rode back in silence and Kyo took in the beauty of the place.

"We're here" Kagome said getting off the horse and they silently put the horses back in the stable taking off there riding equipment.

"Your not going to eat?" Kyo asked and Kagome stopped at the stable door and than turned her head.

"No can you tell Kaede I'm not hungry? I'm sure she will understand" Kagome said and than she walked away.

_I wonder what's wrong?_ He thought going to see if dinner was ready.

"What?!" Kyo shouted understanding Kagome sudden anger and frustration.

"No need to be loud. Kagome can probably hear ye. She is on the roof after all" Kaede said

"So why is she angry with me?"

"Two reasons one I don't know and the other is because she wants to protect the relationship you two have" Kaede explained

"Damn him, I should kill him for what he put Kagome through" Kyo ground out

Ever since middle school Kagome and Inuyasha had been dating it. Kyo never met Inuyasha and that angered the both of them and Kagome's logic was weird even she couldn't explain herself. Kyo know that during his 'disappearing act' and around the time Kagome's father died Inuyasha left her for her twin sister.

Kikyo had always wanted to hurt Kagome for unknown reasons and for that Kikyo was someone Kagome truly hated but at the same time thanked.

'_Without that meddling hateful hag I wouldn't have become the person I am today. Your friends make you weak, your enemies make you stronger" He heard Kagome once tell Tohru even if he thought it was stupid._

_While he believed him and Kagome was a lot alike she always does something or says something that makes him see how different they really were._

"_They will be arriving tomorrow morning I hope that child can survive this battle especially since she is hell bent on doing it alone" Kaede said_

"_She's not" Kyo said _

"_You are planning on helping her?"_

"_Of course the idiot might get herself hurt"_

"_It is good than that she has an ally"_

__________________________

_Please review_

_Kind of short sorry._


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fruit Basket or Inuyasha

_______________________________________

Kagome did not look happy matter-of fact she looked down right lethal and she swore if Kikyo took another step towards her she would rip the bitches throat out.

"Well this is the…" Kikyo looked around in an 'what do I call this mess' kind of way that infuriated Kagome.

"Homey little ranch it told you about." She finished.

"Let the **couples** retreat began" Kagura said seductively and Naraku nodded in agreement. Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku squeezed her hand tight. They both were ignoring her but Kagome didn't care they couldn't befriend her due to her differences.

"Right this way sirs and madams your luggage is already in your rooms and lunch is ready" Kagome said with an small bow of her head.

Kyo was currently visiting the dojo and won't be back until a little after dinner. So Kagome was dealing with the guest on her own.

"Just were an hanyou belongs bowing down" Kikyo said and everyone snickered even Inuyasha forgetting the fact he was hanyou himself.

"Kagome child why don't you go prepare the dining hall for lunch and I will deal with the guest" Kaede said.

"Yes ma'am" Kagome said and walked towards the dining room. The tables and plates was already set all she had to do was bring the sandwiches out and place them in the middle of the table along with the pitchers of water and lemonade.

_This is going to be a long day_ Kagome sighed unaware that Kyo was thinking the same exact thoughts.

_____

Kyo was looking around his room searching for te damn necklace Kagome had left almost an month ago. Shigure had already said that Yuki and Tohru was out on an date and surprisingly that thought didn't bother him at all. He was just worried about grabbing Kagome's good luck necklace and giving it back to her.

"Kyo?" He heard an voice question and he froze looking behind him to see Tohru.

"Hi" He grunted out and continued his search for the damn necklace.

"You need help?" Tohru asked

"Yeah, did you see Kagome's necklace?" He questioned and Tohru went to his dresser and quickly pulled it out.

"Is this it?" She asked and Kyo nodded and she gently handed it to him.

"Kyo would you be staying for dinner?" Shigure asked from the doorway.

"You damn dog you lied to me!" Kyo shouted angrily

_This is going to be an long day _Kyo thought as Kagura burst in to the room.

"Let me start cooking dinner!" Tohru said happily but she gave Kyo an worried glance and than quickly retreated to the kitchen.

"Come on Kyo everyone else wants to say hello" Kagura said grabbing his hand and Kyo put the necklace in his pocket.

_Kagome don't do anything stupid_ He thought

___________________________

Kagome sniffed as she entered the stable and she found Kaede there waiting for her and Kagome averted her eyes.

"Go to Shigure house child this is no time for you to be alone" Kaede said and Kagome weakly shook her head sitting down on the ground pulling her knees to her chest.

"Are ye even over Inuyasha?" Kaede asked Kagome and she nodded.

"Are ye over the pain that he brought ye?"

Kagome didn't answer

"But tell me child are you hurting because of Inuyasha or something else entirely?" Kaede asked

"I don't know ok!" Kagome shouted and her eyes widened and she bowed her head.

"Sorry Kaede its just… I just hate it" Kagome said

"I understand child why don't you go for an run" Kaede suggested and Kagome nodded standing and Kaede watched her run in to the forest until she was out of her sight.

_Even know I can't help her overcome the pain_ Kaede said remembering how Kagome used to cry at night and it was her husband who would calm her down. It was always her husband who trained Kagome in self control so that her youkai blood wouldn't get the best of her. He was the one when Kagome control finally snapped that stopped her from killing everyone in the vicinity.

In Kagome's eyes he was her father but she was more like an grandmother figure and that both distressed her in certain times and made her proud in others.

Only her late husband could ever reach Kagome's mind and heart and make her listen to reason and those around her. Only an special type of man was capable of pulling her out of her worst nightmares and most depressing thoughts and make her smile. She idly wondered was Kyo that special man?

Kagome curled up on top of Kane's grave and gripped the last little remnants of his aura. Her eyes closed and she fell in to the gentle arms of an sweet dream.

When she woke up it was to her warm bed and an calming scent was surrounding her. Kagome turned and saw that it was to early to wake up so she snuggled back in to the jacket and fell to sleep not noticing the once powerful Shikon no Tama around her neck.

Kaede watched Kyo climb the stairs to his room and she raised the tea cup to her lips hiding an knowing smile.

_This summer shall be special _She thought and than she looked at the picture of her, Kagome, and Kane all of them with bright smiles on there faces.

_Maybe I should take another picture_ She thought

____

Kikyo was pacing her room and Inuyasha watched her with an lazy expression in his eyes. Kikyo had just seen Kyo walk past with remnants of her sisters aura on her and it infuriated her that she could catch the attention of anyone.

She had to get more information on him and with the entire sisterhood of miko's it would be easy to do.

Inuyasha didn't much care for what Kikyo planned to do hell he would go play fetch with her if she kept the blow jobs coming (Pun intended).

___________

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Fruit Basket.

Guess how much my Mommy loves me?

She's loves me so much I didn't got to school today!

Yay!

And so to share my good fortune and joy I shall bestow upon you another chapter!

__________________________________

"Child take this out there and than ye and Kyo can do as ye please the guest have decided to take a look at some of the horses today" Kaede said handing Kagome an plate which she balanced on her right hand while she balanced one on her head and one on her left hand.

"Ok" She said and Kaede opened the door for her allowing Kagome to walk in to the main dining room and she sat an plate in front of Naraku and than one in front of Kagura. Kagome took the plate from on top of her head and sat it in front of Kikyo.

"It's an hair in it" She complained but Kagome ignored her and she turned around ready to leave but than Kikyo picked up the eggs with her hands and threw it at the back of Kagome's head just as Kyo walked in with the drinks.

He saw the sadness and rage fill her eyes as those at the table laughed at her misfortune. Kagome walked forward and stood next to Kyo for a moment her back turned to the scene.

"Just get in and out" She said but in Kyo's knew the signs another battle between the two was starting and he wondered who would win this one.

He sat the pitcher on the table and turned to leave when suddenly Inuyasha spoke.

"You will never have Kagome" Inuyasha growled so only Kyo and the other youkai at the table could here him.

"Neither will you fucking bastard" Kyo said but he was kind of confused . What in the hell did he mean he would never have Kagome? They were just friends, right?

Kyo walked back in to the kitchen were Kaede was calmly drinking tea and apparently waiting for him.

"Ye should go reassure her that she is not alone. We both know how stubborn and thick skinned she could be when Kikyo is around" Kaede said and Kyo was about to ask where was she but Kaede answered before he could even get the words out.

"She should be showering now maybe ye should wait until this afternoon and talk to her" Kaede suggested and Kyo glared at her as he prepared his own breakfast.

_He is hot tempered I wonder do that child have a thing for hot tempered boys_ Kaede thought about this all morning ignoring while pushing Kyo's buttons.

She couldn't help herself it was just fun to see the kitty riled up.

**Later that day…**

"Only horses that can't be ridden is Entei, Beauty, and of course Mimi."

"Why not?" Sango asked curiously

"Entei is an demonic horse and doesn't take well to anyone except for Kaede and on good days me. Beauty refuse to have anyone ride her except me and Mimi is to hot tempered she is only partially domesticated" Kagome said and than she pointed to the horses that was off limits.

Kagome heard Kaede calling her and quickly handed everything over to Kyo and ran to see what she needed.

"Keh of course none of you weak humans would be able to ride Mimi" Inuyasha said from the gate he was sitting on and Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha don't be so immature she specifically told us not to mess with that horse" Miroku said and Kagura scoffed.

"Hey can we get on the horses now?" Kikyo said

"Yeah but we are going to have to wait for Kagome so she can take you through the trail" Kyo answered agitation.

"Can we go get the horses now so as soon as she come out we can get started?" Kikyo questioned giving Kyo an seductive smile and Kyo felt an disgusted chill run up and down his spine and he swore if he turned in to an cat right now he would began hissing at her.

"Yeah go ahead I don't care" He said and watched them walk in to the barn.

"Is Kagome an good person?" Sango asked Kyo and he looked at her with surprise.

"We don't have nothing against her personally it's just that…."

"Sango is under an strict order from her father to not befriend her not only because she is an hanyou but because she holds an powerful cursed object" Miroku explained

"Yeah she's an good person and is one of the best friends anyone could ever meet." Kyo muttered.

"That's good to know" Sango said with an smile.

"I have an idea why don't we bring out our dear friend Mimi to play with Kyo." Naraku said looking at the hazel horse and than at Butter.

"The two do look alike" Kikyo mused looking at the two horses.

"Keh it's time I show him his damn place" Inuyasha said and Kikyo chanted an spell that would put the horse under her control.

"Come on Butter hun let's go scare poor Kyo" Kikyo cooed and everyone around her laughed.

Kagome felt something was wrong and she looked out of the kitchen window and saw Kagura bringing Kyo an horse that had an suspicious spell cast on it and it looked suspiciously like…

Mimi!

Kagome ran out of the kitchen and towards the group just as Kyo got on the horse and Kikyo broke the spell and Mimi began to buck wildly throwing Kyo off.

Kagome threw an barrier around Mimi easily containing her as she reached Kyo.

"Kyo are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Kagome asked tears in her eyes as she inspected his face and than his shoulders.

"I'm fine" He grunted and Kagome gently touched his face causing him to look at her deeply in the eyes and he saw the worry and concern there and he suddenly had this urge to kiss her.

"Your ride will be postponed for a day or two but there is an mall about an hours drive from here" Kaede said causing Kikyo and Kagura to squeal even Sango was excited over the prospect of a mall. They quickly left the scene with the boys following.

"Kagome take care of Mimi and I will check him for injury" Kaede said breaking the two out of there trance and Kagome helped Kyo stand up and went to do as she was told.

Kagome quickly lead the angry Mimi to her stable and growling at her whenever she got to loud or was about to began kicking.

"You caused enough trouble today" She hissed putting the horse back in the stable and taking off the saddle.

"I'm going to go check on Kyo" Kagome said following Kaede's scent up in to Kyo's room and she opened the door without knocking just as Kaede finished inspecting him.

"His shoulder is a little bruised. He is lucky that is all he got away with" Kaede said and Kagome sighed. Kyo put his t-shirt back on and Kagome watched as Kaede left the room and shut the door behind her and she turned to Kyo.

"I'm sorry for acting like an cruel bitch and I hope you can forgive me" Kagome said with an small grimace and Kyo stood and quickly pulled Kagome in his arms.

_That look…_ He thought remembering the look Kagome had given him as she gently cupped his cheek.

_What did it mean?_

"Don't worry about it as long as you don't go back to acting like an cold bitch again we are even"

"Deal" Kagome said hugging him back and an feeling of security came over her and her heart filled with something familiar yet more powerful.

_I think I might be in love with Kyo! She thought with slight panic._

______________________________

_Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Fruit basket or Inuyasha

AN: I have decided to quit this story…. (snorts can't keep a straight face) JK Just because one -hater- reviewer feels that I suck I'm not going to stop writing.

But now that you got to say what you feel and just in case some others feel the same way let me tell you a few things.

When you review there is a thing call constructive criticism you claim that my plot makes no sense and I do admit with a chapter or two I have confused my readers but to say _I think you should stop writing_ well that is stupid and you sound like a confused seventh grader.

So if you don't have anything intelligent to say or a way to not sound like a bored bitch. -smile- then please don't say it all.

Well since my small rant is done.

On with the show.

* * *

"I hate training by myself" Kagome muttered hotly relaxing her body.

"That makes two of us" She heard Sango say and she turned towards the human and tensed.

"How about we spar?" Sango asked and Kagome couldn't sense any deceit coming from her.

"Ok" Kagome said with an small unsure smile sliding in to an attack position and Sango lifted hiraikostu.

"Ready" Kagome began

"Set" Sango said an playful glint in her eyes.

"Go!" They said in unison

"Have you seen Sango?" Miroku asked Kyo and Kaede.

"Know that I think about it I haven't seen Kagome either" Kaede said and Kyo and Miroku shared an glance and quickly ran out of the room hoping the two girls haven't killed each other.

When they arrived Sango and Kagome had each other in an dead lock and Kagome angry growl was apparent. Tears was streaming down Kagome's eyes and Sango had an slight bruise on her left cheek.

The two quickly jumped apart and charged forward again. Kagome dodged the hiraikostu and tried to pin Sango down by her clothes but Sango quickly blocked her attack and Kagome snarled dangerously. The two once again broke apart.

"Your not taking me seriously" Sango said and Kagome eyes narrowed

"Neither are you" She said her voice sounding like an deep growl.

"Ready" Kagome began again

"Set" Sango said

"Go!" The shouted in unison and both of the boys relaxed.

"There just sparring" Kyo grumbled and Miroku wiped the sweat from his brow.

"What a relief well my dear friend shall we head back?" Miroku asked and when he saw that Kyo wasn't paying him any mind he looked to where the two girls were.

"Will you give up all ready!" Kagome snarled jumping up easily dodging the hiraikostu both she and Sango panting.

"Then don't hold back" Sango muttered and Kagome landed on the ground allowing Sango to hold the tip of hiraikostu to her neck.

"I rather not kill a friend" Kagome said giving Sango an small smile and Sango returned it bringing down her weapon and Kagome gave her an smile.

"Come on before we are late for dinner" Kyo said interrupting the sweet moment and Kagome threw up her concealment spell and in that moment Miroku was hit with the full force of her power.

'_She was definitely holding back'_

"Maybe we should take a shower first" Sango suggested

"Yeah and I need to figure out a way to get that powder out of my nose"

"It'll wear off" Sango reassured her and the two conversation went like that.

_Sango seems so happy . I can now see why Kikyo does not like Lady Kagome._ Miroku thought as Kagome playfully pushed Sango and than she apologized for touching an bruise.

_She has an heart not matched by most_ Miroku thought

"Sango-chan you are going to let Kaede heal your wounds!" Kagome explained

"Kagome-chan I'm going to be fine" Sango said her sweat dropped

"I advise you to just go with it" Kyo said

_It's nice to have someone else to worry about her to_

"Monk will you stop staring at me like I'm some kind of wonder?" Kagome asked and Sango eyed her boyfriend suspiciously.

"Sorry Lady Kagome" Miroku said with an nervous laugh and Kagome rose an eyebrow at the title.

"This right here isn't a lady" Kyo teased and Kagome glared at him.

"But Lady Kyo here knows all about being an Lady" Kagome said and squealed when Kyo began to chase her and they ran ahead of the other two.

"Miroku" Sango called softly

"Yes love" He said walking beside her

"I feel like an idiot"

"For what?" Miroku asked and Sango smiled

"For assuming that Kagome was just like Kikyo and just another hanyou" Sango said and Miroku gave her an smile

"Well my dear Sango then we were both idiots" Miroku said

_It's nice to now I'm not alone_ Sango thought.

Kikyo to say the least was furious and Kagura had to lean away from the human before she choked off her anger and rage.

-----------

"She stole them" Kikyo hissed as she watched Sango help Kagome set up the table.

"Kagura" Naraku snapped from behind them and Kagura could smell his arousal and fear overcame her.

"Coming Naraku" She said obediently and when she met Kaede's eyes she saw understanding and anger towards the hanyou and Kagura silently pleaded with her to keep her mouth shut and Kaede bowed her head solemnly and before she left the room she heard an faint whisper.

_Just say the word_

But how can she say anything when Naraku has her voice?

_----_

"You guys something wrong with Kaede" Kagome muttered standing up and leaving the table and when Kyo went to follow her.

"I go this Kyo just enjoy breakfast" Kagome muttered and quickly ran to Kaede's bed room.

"Kagome?" Kaede called

"Kaede what's wrong?"

"Your father had a way with finding broken woman and fixing them back up" Kaede said looking at the picture of a smiling Kane and Kagome.

"It still amazes me how all our name begins with an K" Kagome said walking over to the bed sitting down beside Kaede putting her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"Or how no matter how worthless you feel Dad would always make you feel wanted…"

"And loved" Kaede added and Kagome smiled fondly.

"Yeah he was the only normal one out of everyone even Entei"

"Thou horse was trouble from the beginning but I must admit he is an good friend" Kaede said

"Yeah Entei kicked Inuyasha's ass and he doesn't even know it" Kagome chuckled

"I miss him" Kaede said and tears welled up in Kagome's eyes but she tried to hold them back for Kaede's sake.

"I miss him too" Kagome said and one of Kaede's tear drops landed on the photo.

"Kaede?" Kagome questioned

"Go child remember we have guest" Kaede said and Kagome understood the old woman's need to be alone.

"Ok I'll come back up and check on you later" Kagome said and left.

Ten minutes later an bruised and battered Kagura came in.

"Was he really that great?" Kagura asked

"He was everything and more"

"I wish I could have met him" Kagura said allowing Kaede to usher her to the bed.

"But ye have already met somebody just as wonderful as he was" Kaede said with an slight smile.

"Kagome?" Kagura asked weakly

"The one and only" Kaede answered and begun gathering her bandages and herbs to heal the youki.

------

"Kagome do you want to come?" Sango and Miroku asked Kikyo and Inuyasha decided to go out and Naraku hitched a ride to town and everyone assumed that Kagura was along with him.

"No I hate being the third wheel on dates" Kagome said scrunching up her nose.

"You could bring Kyo" Sango teased and Kagome shrugged

"I could but I really don't like fancy places. So you two go ahead and have fun" Kagome said with an small smile and she watched as her two new friends left.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked and Kagome walked right past him.

"Nothing" She said and when she was about to take off running Kyo spoke

"Bullshit" He called and Kagome sniffed and to his surprise turned burying her head in to his chest and she began to cry.

"I miss him damn it!" Kagome cried and Kyo was at a lost for what to do.

"I want him back! I just want him back" Kagome said the last part slowly. Kyo hesitantly embraced her trying to give her the little comfort he could offer.

* * *

Please review

i know this chapter have been jumping around a lot and i'm sorry for that.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit basket

----

Kagome left a quick note beside Kyo's head and quickly ran out in to the forest undetected. Entei began to gallop beside Kagome and Kagome quickly grabbed the horses mane and hopped on to his back.

She couldn't let Kyo see her like this….

Not know not in a million years.

----

"Have you seen Kagome?" Kyo asked and Kaede glanced at the calendar.

"Did she eave ye a note?" She asked

"Yeah it just said see you later" Kyo said slightly agitated with his friend disappearing act. Kaede thought of a way to quickly cover for Kagome.

"She just probably need some time alone I heard it was a rough night for ye both" Kaede answered quickly and Kyo grumbled as Kagome handed him bowls and plates to set on the dining room table.

-----

Kikyo knew it was Kagome's human day and she also dug information on the Sohma's pretty little curse.

"Kyo-san have you seen my precious little sister today?" Kikyo asked and Kyo eyes narrowed in agitation.

"No I haven't" Kyo said and Kikyo smirked.

"I saw her this morning she looked as if she was in a rush" Kikyo said and Kyo ignored her words walking back in to the kitchen.

Naraku sat there irritably he haven't seen Kagura since last night. That bitch knows where she belongs in the morning so why would she run away! He will find her and when he doest there will be hell for her to pay.

----

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror her brown eyes swollen from crying her brown hair an tangled mess on her head.

Kagome jumped when she heard the door to the cabin open and turned with wide fearful eyes and Kagura looked at her gaping.

"What do you want?" Kagome said in an gruff voice knowing her secret was out.

"I won't tell anyone" Kagura said and Kagome looked in to her ruby red eyes and saw an bone chilling sadness and Kagome gave the youkai female an sad smile.

"Come on let me rewrap those for you since we are both hiding from something" Kagome said and Kagura nodded grateful that she hadn't pressed for answers.

Kagome lead Kagura to an spare room and change the bandages on her chest and gave the youkai more herbs.

"He rapes me" Kagura blurted out and Kagome eyes widened and she looked at Kagura to confirm what she said.

"Ever since we were in the orphanage Naraku would beat me and call me so many names that he really is the only one that I am worthy of. He began to rape me in high school and finally when I want to escape…"

"You can stay here" Kagome said and Kagura looked at Kagome in surprise.

"Kaede probably didn't tell you but my past isn't so happy either and well neither is hers. Kaede was raped on her way home one day from work and my dad found her trying to commit suicide. My Dad found me half dead in the park" Kagome explained and Kagura began to cry.

_Shikon no Tama please protect her heart_ Kagome prayed silently and she promised as soon as night came she would have a small talk with Naraku.

----

"Kagome's human" Kikyo said and Kyo looked at her like she was crazy. Kikyo knew what Kagome was due to the fact they were twins. When they were born they both were hanyou much to her mother's disgust but despite there best efforts Kagome youkai blood just couldn't be purified leaving her hanyou.

"Kikyo if ye finish thou sentence I will personally harm thee" Kaede said pulling back her bow aiming the arrow dead at her and Kikyo eyes narrowed.

"Harm me and ye will be harmed. This land is sacred if ye harm me this land will seek retribution" Kaede said her eyes narrowing and Kikyo turned away from the old woman.

"He will hate her when he finds out" Kikyo hissed

"Than that is there problem not thou" Kaede said firmly and Kikyo smirked walking away.

"What is she hiding from me Kaede?" Kyo asked and Kaede looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Nothing that is ye concern" Kaede said calmingly.

"The hell it's not…" Kyo was about to finish tired when Kaede looked him dead in the eyes.

"Everyone has there secrets. If ye have secrets thou will not share with Kagome. Before ye run thou mouth to her when she returns think about it for a moment" Kaede said and Kyo did.

Of course he have secret of his own and Kagome knew that but she never pressed.

Maybe because she understood ,Know that he think about it he noticed that one day out of every month she would go missing.

"I'm an idiot" He said

He had no right to mad at her but why did he feel slightly… hurt.

----

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit basket.**

* * *

Kagura watched as Kagome form pulsed and her brown hair turned back in to beautiful black tresses and her chocolate brown eyes return to there sapphire blue color.

Her hanyou features returned and she resisted the urge to touch her ear. Kagome had this weird mixture around her that made her seem absolutely beautiful. She had this mixture of innocence and deadliness of being wise and at the same time naïve.

"I'll call you when breakfast is ready " Kagome said giving her an smile and Kagura nodded deciding she would go back to sleep. Besides it was five o'clock in the morning

Kagome was trying to slip in discreetly not wanting to face Kyo's irritation but instead when he caught her sneaking in to the kitchen he pulled her in to an embrace.

"Just tell me before you disappear again" He said and Kagome ear twitched and she slowly nodded slowly returning the hug wondering what was up with Kyo. He seemed upset about something.

"Kyo what's wrong?" She asked looking up at him with curiosity and Kyo had this certain urge to kiss her.

"Nothing I was just worried that's all" He said letting her go and Kagome tilted her head to the side and smiled up at him.

"Well don't I would hate for my best friend to get grey hairs" she teased with an smile and Kyo blushed a little.

_She's beautiful_ He thought

"Now I know something wrong come on you can tell me" Kagome said feeling him becoming more upset.

"It's nothing" He said letting her go.

"I got to go do something for Kaede" Kyo said walking towards the barn and Kagome looked on sadly.

"Kyo" She whispered softly and began to worry

-----

"I don't know what can be wrong?" Kagome said and Sango looked at the pacing hanyou curiously.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Miroku asked

"Because it just is. I can just feel it" Kagome said

"Aren't you going to apologize today?" Sango asked and Kagome froze her nerves becoming frazzled.

"How about this Miroku is going to figure out what's wrong with Kyo and you apologize to Tohru" Sango said and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"And what are you going to do today Sango?" Miroku asked

"Kaede giving me riding lessons along with Kagura" Sango said

"Well I guess I should go" Kagome sighed

"Good luck" Sango said and Kagome nodded walking out of the room.

-------

"Hey Tohru-chan" Kagome said nervously and Tohru smiled.

"Hey Kagome-chan I was just about to go to the market" Tohru said

"Mind if I come?" Kagome asked with an small smile.

"Of course not" Tohru said closing the door behind her

"I'm sorry for ignoring you" Kagome said

"It's just that me and Kyo had this dumb fight and then well it got bad and I just kind of shut everyone out" Kagome explained and then there was silence.

"I hope you and Kyo-kun are still friends" Tohru said and Kagome looked at her cousin.

"Yeah actually he's working at the ranch right now"

"I'm glad you two are still friends"

"Yeah me to but I'm glad that you don't hate my guts" Kagome said an happy feeling filling her being and Tohru smiled.

_I'm glad that your happy again_

_-----_

"Will you leave me alone!" Kyo said irritably

"But I am under the orders of Kagome-sama to see what is wrong with you and I take my duties as a monk very seriously" he said with an lopsided grin.

"You are not no damn monk!" Kyo said

"I am just as much an monk as Kagome is an miko" Miroku said and Kyo grumbled and Miroku was glad that he bought his staff out. He bonked Kyo on the head and Kyo glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For your stubbornness"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Kyo said

"it is either me or Kagome or even Sango and I have a feeling you wouldn't want either of them knowing"

"Will you shut up already!"

"Not until you tell me what has Kagome-sama worrying so much"

"Why do you call her that?"

"What?"

"-sama" Kyo said

"Because her station is higher then mine. Kagome-sama is the Shikon no hanyou and while she doesn't actively participate in the holy society or rather they hate her guts. They might treat Kikyo like the Shikon no Miko but we all know who really is the purest out of the sisters"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Of course there is but until you tell me what is it that have Kagome-sama worrying I will never tell you why." Miroku said and Kyo blushed thinking about his thoughts and feelings as of late.

"I was worried about her.."

"That is natural"

"Will you shut up and let me finish!" Kyo snapped

"Continue"

"and I started to notice how beautiful she is."

"Kagome-sama is quite beautiful both inside and out" Miroku commented and Kyo glared at him

"Not like I would pursue her in that way of course."

"I wanted to kiss her alright" Kyo huffed

"I hardly see how that would upset you"

"Because…!" Kyo shouted but then he calmed trying to finish that sentence.

"Did you know that I am cursed?" Miroku asked looking at his hand

"No"

"There is an void in my hand it is an useful weapon it sucks my enemies up in to the void and it is impossible for them to escape. The problem is that one day the void will eventually take my life just like it have done to my father and his father before that" Miroku said and Kyo was silent feeling shock.

"I can tell that you are tightly held by an vengeful spirit and I am not sure if it feels like an curse or not but I think I know how you feel. Sometimes I feel as if I don't deserve to breathe the same air as Sango let alone hold her or even kiss her but if she feels the same way I am still not worthy enough to deny her. It's both selfish and selfless" Miroku said

"I don't love her in that way" Kyo said and Miroku gave him an knowing look.

"Why don't you take my advise anyway just in case down the road you may need it. If she loves you and you love her and she is willing to put up with your cursed ass then let it happen. Let her love you and let yourself love her"

"Do not allow the curse of the cursed ruin your life" With those pearls of wisdom Miroku left and Kyo found an slight respect for the monk.

------

"I love this lake" Kagome said breathless as she walked along the railing looking at the beautiful scene.

"It is pretty" Tohru agreed.

"Kagome-chan is Kyo happy?" Tohru asked and Kagome nearly fell off the railing in to the lake an image of this morning popped in to her mind.

"This morning he was upset but I have no clue why." Kagome answered quietly jumping down to stand beside Tohru.

"I didn't mean to upset you!" Tohru said

"I'm not upset just a bit worried" Kagome siad giving Tohru an small smile.

"Hey half-breed!" Someone called and Kagome turned looking at the group of youkai teenager.

"Thus the cursed of the cursed" Kagome muttered stepping in front of Tohru.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked

"For filth like you to die" One of them snarled

"That's not fair!" Tohru siad moving so she was standing in front of Kagome holding out her hands in an protective gesture and Kagome was reminded of Kyoko.

**Flashback**

"**Leave me alone!" Kagome snarled at the youkai and the snickered.**

"**Listen to her beg for her life" The ogre said.**

"**I'm sorry I won't make it home on time" Kagome muttered wiping the blood from the side of her mouth.**

"**Aw praying to your slut of a mother" One mocked**

"**My mom might be a slut…"**

"**But I damn sure am not!" Kyoko said pulling Kagome back so that she stood behind her.**

"**Aunt Kyoko I cam…"**

"**hey you aren't the only one grandpa pushed to get some training" Kyoko said **

"**But…"**

"**let me protect you for once"**

**End Flashback**

"Tohru it's ok there not worth it" Kagome told her cousin coming from behind her and she discreetly allowed her aura to flare around her and her ki flowed in to the ground and the youkai shouted in horror and ran. Kagome pulled her aura back in and her ki disappeared.

"I think you scared them off Tohru" Kagome laughed patting her on the back and then Tohru fainted.

"Got damn it! Yuki is going to kill me!

------

"Wait they could have what?!" Kagome asked in full panic mode.

"_They could have drained some of her aura child'_ Kaede said and Kagome panicked even more.

" _Kyo is on his way to calm you down for now try to keep them from draining her even more" _Kaede ordered and Kagome looked at the phone and then sat it down.

"There draining her I have to unattached them from her aura" I explained the rest.

"You can do it Kagome-chan" Momiji said and I nodded.

_If I don't I have a sick feeling Kyoko would come back and kick my ass. It would be nice and all to see her again but… I love my ass and my ears._ Kagome thought and a spark of determination.

_Besides those leeches can't have my cousin Kagome thought as an perfect plan entered her mind._

* * *

_Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

**I** do not own fruit basket or Inuyasha

------------------

Miroku was panicked when he finally arrived clutching his staff and quickly asking where Kagome was.

"She's upstairs" Yuki pointed out and Miroku quickly went in to the room and Kyo followed but Sango stopped him.

"You probably shouldn't go in there" Sango said

"Why the hell not?!" Kyo asked

"Because I doubt Kagome or Miroku would want you to see them in that state" She said obviously in distress and everyone looked to her in an questioning way.

"Leech youkai have to mentally weaken there victims in order for them to completely suck out there victims life. In order to mentally weakening them they dig in to your brain and pull out your worst memories, your nightmares anything to get you distressed. Kaede told us that it is a good chance Kagome might be shielding Tohru from the attack while she's trying to pry the leeches off of her." Sango explained

"Why can't I go in there?" Kyo snapped and Hanajima looked to Kyo.

At first Kyo was shocked that Uo and Hanajima knew anything about youkai or even miko's but when Kagome explained that Hanajima could be counted as an miko herself and that Uo had already seen her without her concealment spell her grew less surprised.

They heard an choked sob coming from with in Tohru's room and Sango had to hold both Yuki and Kyo so they won't disturb the monk and the miko.

"If you enter this room I will shock both of you" Hanajima warned and the two stopped there struggled allowing Sango to drag them down stairs.

"I think I could get to like her" Uo said tearing her eyes away from the door and going down stairs to join the rest.

Miroku sat beside Kagome and got in to an meditative position. He could feel the miko's distress and could hear her trying to hold in her sobs and cries.

Miroku used his aura to push Kagome's a little out of the way and he felt her aura flare in warning ordering him to retreat but he stayed calm and firm and with reluctance Kagome aura allowed him to take at least a little bit of the mental attack

Miroku had to hold back the grief he felt with the images that flashed before his eyes but he tried his best to ignore them and keep at mind the task at hand helping the hanyou remove the leeches from her cousins aura.

During the night Hanajima and Uo had to leave along with a lot of the others although they promised to return tomorrow hoping that Tohru would be better.

That left Yuki, Sango and Kyo outside the room door waiting for someone anyone to reemerge.

Sango winced at all of Kagome whimpers and sobs and Kyo tried to contain his urge to burst in to the room to see what's going on that's causing Kagome such distress.

Shigure walked down the hallway and looked down at the three worried teens.

"The joys of young love" He sighed and the three teens glared at him and he retreated. Kyo's and Yuki's glare he was used to it Sango's glare that just spelled murder.

"Got damn it monk" Sango sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Sango-san how come you knew about the leeches?" Yuki asked and Sango lifted her head.

"I'm an taijiya it's sort of my job to know about the different youkai." Sango answered quietly.

"Wait so are you friends with Kagome?" Kyo asked

"Back home I got an youkai pet named Kilala and plus when I was younger around four I knew Kagome. We only talked once and played around at the park but she was so nice to me. I had to stop talking to her because my dad said so. But know that I'm older I've learned that my dad's ways are both played out an wrong" Sango said with an distant look and then they fell quiet.

Soon Yuki decided to go to bed and Sango went downstairs to sleep on the couch.. Kyo never left his post he leaned his head against the wall and fell asleep.

When they were done Kagome had tears streaming down her face and Miroku looked weary looking down at his cursed hand as if the void was going to swallow him up at that moment.

"I think Sango is sleeping downstairs on the couch. It's big enough for two" Kagome joked trying to break the tension and Miroku gave her an weary smile.

"Why lady Kagome I didn't know you had such an perverted mind" Miroku teased and Kagome blushed.

"Just go you pervert" Kagome said standing on wobbly legs.

"Lady Kagome you must be exhausted…"

"Don't worry about it" Kagome said cutting him off and Miroku understood that right now wouldn't be the time to push her on her physical condition.

Miroku silently left the room and went to go find Sango. He needed her reassurance right now.

Kagome stumbled out of the room and she looked at Kyo and her heart clenched.

_He looks so peaceful_ Kagome thought and her vision wavered and she knelt down beside him and gently touched stroked his cheek and in curiosity his lips and found out that they were soft.

Kagome shook off the thoughts shaking Kyo and he woke up. Kagome gave him an small smile and Kyo noticed that he eyes was still glossy as if at any moment she could cry.

"She's ok Kyo" She whispered gently.

_It's not her I'm worried about it's you_ Kyo thought.

"Come on let's get you to bed" He said and he saw an flash of fear in her eyes.

"I'm not…" Kagome began to protest but Kyo cut her off.

"You are tired and don't fucking lie and say your not" Kyo said standing and pulling Kagome up with him allowing the tired hanyou to lean on him.

"Why don't you want to go to sleep?" Kyo asked

"I don't want to go to sleep" She countered.

"Damn it Kagome why don't you ever tell me what's wrong!" He said in frustration only to look down at find the hanyou asleep.

He grumbled picking Kagome up bridle style and he took her to his room laying her down on his bed. He was about to turn around and leave so he could take a name on the roof when Kagome grabbed his arm and looked up at him with sleepy yet fearful eyes that begged him not to leave her alone to her nightmares.

Kyo took off his shoes and got in to bed along with her allowing Kagome to snuggle up close to him and Kyo wrap his arms around Kagome wondering why it felt so right to have her in his arms like this. Kyo gently drifted off to sleep.

---

Tohru listened to Shigure, Yuki, Miroku and Sango tell of the nights event and her worry for her cousin grew.

"Where is she?" Tohru asked and Miroku thought

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen Kagome nor Kyo this whole morning" Miroku said with an lecherous grin.

"Maybe they had other activities to attend to" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrow and Sango smacked his head in to the table and gave Shigure an evil glare daring him to make an perverted remark and Shigure sweat dropped and he put up his hands in surrender.

"_I think the perverted dog finally found someone to control him_ Yuki thought holding in his mirth. Tohru stood deciding she was going to find Kyo and Kagome.

She went up to Kyo room first and knocked on the door only to be greeted by an warning growl and smiled.

"Kagome-chan it's me" She called but when she got no answer she opened the door and looked at the sleeping couple.

"She just went upstairs to check on Kyo and Kagome" Sango informed Hanajima and Uo and they looked at each other quickly going upstairs and in confusion Sango followed.

Tohru smiled at the scene and was about to back away when she heard an snicker. Tohru turned and smiled at her friends and Uo put up finger signaling that she wanted Tohru to stay quiet and Tohru nodded and her eyes widened when she saw Hanajima produce an camera and began to take silent photo's of the two.

"This will make great blackmail" Hanajima said and Sango had to held in an giggle. The four girls silently crept out of the room deciding after an hard nights work Kagome deserved an day of rest.

Even if it was with an idiot like Kyo.

-----

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit Basket.

----

Kagome sat on the fence silently watching the horses but her mind was a million miles away. Kagome closed her eyes and held her hand up to her heart and there was a weak glow.

_Kyo_ Kagome thought with looking up at the full moon and Entei snorted glaring daggers at her as if to say 'Your ruining my night'.

"Look at Ms. Kagome head over heals for…" Sango wisely shut up when Kagome glared at her and Kagura giggled.

"Having problems owning up dear?" She asked and Kagome snorted and she began to walk along the fence.

"Owning up to what?" Kagome asked and Kagura rolled her eyes hearing Kaede call them.

"You guys go eat I'll put the horses in there stales. You guys go eat" Kagome said she turned and saw that Entei was already leading the horses inside and Kagome sweat dropped when Entei glared at her as if saying 'This is your job' .

"I would do it if you would give me a chance!" Kagome told him and Entei snorted and Kagome followed him in to the stable.

The horses went in to there correct stable and Kagome had to remember to give them a treat for that. Kagome stiffened when she felt an angry aura behind her and she quickly dodged Inuyasha's hand and kicked him in the stomach sending the hanyou back.

Kagome was panicking and her eyes was flashing from red to her original color.

"Who the hell you think you are you worthless bitch?!" Inuyasha said and Kagome backed up

"Inuyasha what the hell are you talking about? " Kagome asked and Inuyasha growled.

"Your mine you ugly worthless bitch! You get that I won't let anyone have you!" He said and Kagome growled.

"I'm not property you over sized mutt" Kagome ground out and she accidentally let a bark past her lips when Inuyasha lunged.

Kagome dodged and put a barrier around herself and both of there fangs was bared.

"You think he would want your ugly ass?! Is that what you honestly think?!" Inuyasha then let out a humorless laugh.

"Your never going to be worth anything. Your own dad didn't even want you" He said and Kagome's barrier flickered giving him enough time to grab her by her throat and pin her to the wall.

"You have Kikyo" She breathed out and his hold tightened.

"No one else can have you" He said and Kagome saw the subjection beads around his neck and reached out and grabbed them and with little effort she broke them.

"You bitch!" He said and his claws dug in to my neck and I let out a loud yelp my ki rising to the surface and an idea popped in to Kagome's head and in her mind she began to chant.

_Time to end this Inu_ She thought and when she was done the chant she gently touched his clawed hand and Inuyasha growled when he saw her eyes was glowing a bright blue.

"180 feet!" Kagome said and Inuyasha was thrown back by the spell. Kagome fell on her hands and knees taking in great gasp of breath holding her bleeding neck.

"Kagome! What the hell did you do to her you bastard?" Kyo shouted moving over to Kagome and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kyo am I…" She stopped mid sentence when Kyo picked her up and quickly took her to the house.

----

Kikyo giggled and looked back at Naraku.

"That was a brilliant idea putting poison on Inuyasha's claws" Kikyo said crawling on to the bed and Naraku smirked.

"Now next time it rains we will put my second plan in to action" Kikyo said with an evil laugh and back in his stables Entei grinned.

_Stupid human female her purpose is to simply push the blind idiots together_ He thought with a horsy grin and all the horses felt a tremor of fear crawl up there spins.

--------

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Inuyasha or fruit basket.

---

"The poison wasn't enough to affect her just make her sleepy" Kaede said and Kyo swore that he was going to kill Inuyasha.

Kagome was laying in bed her hair was covering her face but she was facing the window and Kaede her tear shine and she moved Kagome's hair out of her face and saw that she was indeed looking out the window with sadness Kyo couldn't exactly comprehend.

"Ye still are not over the hurt are ye?" Kaede asked and Kagome shook her head.

"What did he do to you?" Kyo asked and Kaede left the room feeling as if the two needed a moment alone.

"Nothing" Kagome said closing her eyes and Kyo growled in frustration.

"Obviously he did something to you!" He shouted and Kagome flinched her ear flattening against her head.

"He hurt me ok. He just hurt me really bad" Kagome said hoping Kyo would leave it alone.

"How I want to know how he hurt you so I know why I'm kicking his ass" Kyo ground out.

"It was just his words Kyo. Just words" Kagome said curling up in to a ball and Kyo eyes softened. He knew how much words can hurt sometimes they hurt more then the punches someone threw at you and Kagome already had low self esteem.

Kyo sat on the bed and Kagome looked up at him seeing that he was trying his best not push and she sighed.

"I'm just worthless. I'm ugly and maybe a dumbass. I'm pathetic and weak but…." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and she sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

"Does he always have to point it out?" She asked and was surprised when Kyo took off his shoes and climbed in to bed beside her. Kyo pulled her to him.

"Your not worthless you mean more to people then you will ever know. Your damn sure isn't ugly and when it comes to being smart you give that damn rat a run for his money. Your not pathetic and you're the only girl I know that can take on six boys at once" Kyo said and Kagome blushed and then smiled taking his words to heart and she relaxed.

"I believe you" She said closing her eyes and relaxing.

Kyo didn't know why he was suddenly compelled to just hold Kagome. He could of told her all of those things without getting in to her bed but he just felt this urge to just touch her.

"Kyo if your feeling uncomfortable you can leave" Kagome told him opening one eye looking up at him.

"Just shut up and go to sleep" Kyo said and Kagome smiled closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

---

Really short sorry

But please review


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit Basket.

----

Kagome could sense it not only was her human day tomorrow but summer was coming to a end they only had three weeks left. Kagome knew once the school year started Kyo would go back to Shigure's place and then she would have to put with the mobs of whores who ask a million and one questions about her Kyo.

_Wait my Kyo?_ Kagome thought stopping and she blinked in confusion and Entei hid a snicker. If she was a full youkai she would have realized her love for Kyo a long time ago but then again if she was a youkai you wouldn't have been able to call it love it would be more of an 'obsession' and in Entei's opinion it would have been less entertaining.

Kagome looked out at the rain and sighed.

"Well look's like Kyo is going to be out of commission today" She sighed and began tending to the horses sense tomorrow morning she would be MIA

-----

Kikyo cackled as she looked over the scroll explaining the Juunishi curse and she grinned when she got to one particular one.

_The cat_ She thought and she grinned.

"Inuyasha" She purred and Inuyasha opened one eye lazily.

"Would you like to know something about Kagome's precious Kyo?" She asked using Inuyasha's jealousy for a weapon was just to fun.

"Yeah sure" He said not trying to seem to interested but she could tell he was and a grin spread across her face.

_Time to break the happy couple up_ She thought.

---

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes a small smile gracing her lips as she walked through the rain and she had this sudden urge to run.

She loved running it just felt so refreshing and freeing when she ran.

"Yo Kagome I hear your boyfriends some sort of freak" Inuyasha said and Kagome turned to him narrowing her eyes.

"No more of a freak then we are" Kagome answered and Inuyasha growled.

"I may be a hanyou but at least I am not some sort of hybrid!" He snapped losing his temper and Kagome eyes softened in a sympathetic way.

_He still has not accepted himself_ She thought.

"But does that make you any less of a monster than I?" She questioned unaware that Kyo heard every word. Kyo looked out the kitchen window at the two and felt rage grow in his heart. Kagome was not a monster.

"That's a lie" Inuyasha growled

"Look at the facts Inuyasha! Remember the last time you lost control! Tell me how many men did you kill? Remember that mother and child?!" Kagome asked and it seemed that time froze.

_If only she knew_ Kyo thought sadly

"But Kyo is a monster Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back and a part of Kyo wanted Kagome to believe Inuyasha's words.

"Kyo is nothing more then a possessed human." Kagome shot back coldly and Kyo wondered was that really how Kagome saw him?

"But…" Inuyasha said losing his resolve fast. He always hated it when Kagome made him see logic.

"Inuyasha you have caused me a lot of grief when I was with you. I am not going to lie and say I came out of that relationship a whole person because I didn't but I do not hate you for it. I could never hate you for what you did to me and someday I even hope we can become friends.

I realized long ago that you was just some hurt little boy trying to protect himself by pushing everyone that cares away. You strike out at others to try to make yourself feel better. Your nothing but a bully Inuyasha and the sooner you realize that the better" Kagome said and she could tell she struck a cord.

All the things she was afraid to tell him was just pouring out because she wasn't sure. Maybe it was because Kagome knew that Inuyasha was no longer close enough to her heart to harm it with his harsh words.

With reasons that even he didn't understand at the time Inuyasha attacked. Kyo quick ran outside and blocked the attack. Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and took off the bracelet and Kyo's eyes widened.

There was a puff of smoke and Kagome eyes widened at the beast that stood in the spot that Kyo once stood. His scent was completely different and his eyes were now purple with black slits if it wasn't for his aura she would have thought he was a completely different person.

"Kyo?" She questioned taking a step forward and Kyo ran.

"Kyo!" Kagome shouted but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome you can't go after that thing! He'll hurt you!" Inuyasha said and Kagome eyes bleed red and without warning she charged her claws with ki and attacked Inuyasha.

As an instant reflex Inuyasha attacked her back managing to leave claw marks on her neck and his eyes widened.

Kagome snarled at him her fangs lengthened and claws extended and as if a veil has been pulled from over his eyes he realized he was wrong.

Inuyasha bared his neck to Kagome realizing that while he was trying to protect her he hurt her most.

Without hesitation Kagome attacked wounding his shoulder without even a backwards look at her handiwork she ran in the direction Kyo was in.

Kikyo sighed grabbing the bead she had gotten from the necklace around Inuyasha's neck and chanted and Inuyasha stiffened and his eyes became a slightly darker shade of gold.

Kaede saw this and she raised a single eyebrow and she wondered how much of Kagome's pain was of Inuyasha's doing and how much was Kikyo's?

----

Kagome ran her concealment spell dropped and her red eyes held concern.

"Kyo!" She shouted and began to bark. The rain was washing away his scent. Or was it his scent? Kagome felt the branches scratch her and the wound on her neck stung like hell but she had to find Kyo.

She felt this need to just find Kyo and tell him…

_I love him_ She thought as realization dawned on her.

Kyo made Kagome feel less alone

Kagome tripped over a root and she fell in to a puddle of mud and she began to sob.

_I felt like I was alone in a ocean of people_ Kagome thought as she got up and continued to run searching for any sign of Kyo.

---

Kyo was sitting on a rock on the edge of the lack his hands covering his ears. He heard his mother telling him how much she loved him more then anything and he snarled and hit the rock next to him.

"Your still human just like everybody else" She said before she disappeared and he looked up to see her gone.

Kyo began to think of his mother and the past.

--

Kagome was on her knees hugging herself tears was streaming down her face blending in with the rain and began to sob and she heard her name being called gently and she looked up and her eyes widened.

"Daddy?" She questioned and the man smiled at her his chocolate eyes sparkling with love.

"_You're my baby girl so I know you won't give up. One day you'll make daddy proud I just know it" He said _

"But how?" She questioned

"_You are so brave and stubborn Kagome. I feel sorry for the guy you set your sights on" _He said with amusement and Kagome eyes widened.

"Daddy" She said standing and she blinked and he was gone and all she heard was his voice.

"_Kagome what do you mean I'm an idiot for accepting you! I promise you this my precious little hanyou if you think I'm an idiot for accepting you, your going to think the man your going to marry is an even bigger idiot then I am!" _He said and Kagome blinked

_Doesn't Kyo know I have already accepted him? All of him?_ Kagome thought and then she continued to run and she jumped up in to a tree but the branch was slipped so she fell back down landing on her arm. Kagome was weaker then she would be on any other day.

_My human day is tomorrow_ She thought with a curse. She mind as well be human now as far as her speed and strength was concerned.

Kagome stood ignoring the pain in her arm and ran. Her eyes was still tinged pink and Kagome was positive that if her human day wasn't in a few hours her demonic blood would have taken over.

"Kyo!" She shouted tears streaming down her face.

Kagome was tired her body was tired and she just felt so weak.

Kagome stood still and flared her aura out stretching as far as she could go.

"Kyo" She whispered weakly running in the direction he was in

**Flashback**

**Kagome watched as everyone played together and she smiled. She think it would be unfair if she participated.**

_**Even in high school I'm the oddball out**_** She thought sadly and was surprised when Kyo quited and sat beside her. He glared at her and Kagome blinked and tilted her head in confusion.**

"**What?" She asked**

"**You should start telling people when something's wrong. Just holding it in isn't going to solve the problem" He said handing her the badminton racquet and Kagome looked up in to his eyes confusion written all over her face.**

"**You can afford to whine a little" He told her and Tohru called her over to play.**

**End Flashback**

"Kyo!" Kagome said excitedly and Kyo turned to her and his eyes widened and he scrambled up trying to run away and Kagome quickly put up a barrier and Kyo turned growling at her and Kagome growled back.

"Kyo please don't run. Last time you ran away I didn't see you for four months" Kagome said and Kyo bared his teeth at her and Kagome felt slightly light headed and her barrier flickered.

Kagome touched her neck and winced falling to her knees and Kyo took a step towards her and then back to the forest and on a last minute decision decided to run.

Kagome mustered all the strength she can and tackled tried to get the hanyou off of him and managed to throw her on the ground but Kagome refused to let go of his arm and pounced on him again.

Kyo growled and Kagome growled back straddling him and Kagome was panting her eyes filled with understanding and hurt.

"Kyo remember when you told me it was ok to tell you what's wrong? Well I want to tell you what's wrong now" Kagome said tears welling up in her eyes and Kyo growled lessened.

"Kyo I'm confused and I just feel so fucking weak and I'll be the first person to admit you stink" Kagome said and Kyo bristled at the insult.

"And I like your eyes better red and…" Kagome began to openly cry.

"call me stupid but all I want to do is be with you. Kyo please don't run away please let me be with you. Please let me love you. I don't care if you turn in to a big stinky monster every now and then because Kyo I love you and I might be a little scared but I faced enough boogey men to not be scared enough to run away." Kagome said and her eyes closed waiting for rejection.

"I love you " She said and then suddenly rain stopped and then Kagome opened her eyes.

"It's ok you don't have to love everything" He told her and Kagome opened her eyes looking up at him tears still streaming down her face.

"If your afraid then that means that you truly did see the real me. Not like my mom she went through all the motions of loving me but she never even tried to see me. I wanted us to talk together and worry together to I was fine with her being afraid even if she didn't love me in that ugly form. I wanted us to stay together" He said a single tear fell from his eyes.

"I never thought that anyone would say something like that to me." He said and Kagome smiled unaware that her demonic features have disappeared.

Kyo watched as she pulsed and her eyes turned a chocolate brown and her changed from it's midnight blue color to a dark brown.

Kagome eyes was unfocused and soon she passed out from exhaustion falling on top of Kyo and Kyo transformed.

Once Kyo got from underneath Kagome instead of running away he curled up beside her closing his eyes he fell asleep.

That was how Kaede, Kazuma and Entei found them. Kagome curled on to her side with Kyo nestled safely in her arms.

---

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit Basket

---

When Kyo woke up he found that he was naked and laying beside a pretty brunette. Kyo looked around and found himself on the floor of Kagome's tiny apartment about the stable and he panicked.

The fact that he had a hard on didn't help much either.

Kyo stood hoping that the girl he know recognized as Kagome would stay asleep and he looked on the couch to find a spare change of clothes for him and on top of it was a note.

_This is for you_

_Kazuma_

Kyo quickly went in to the bathroom and took a cold shower remembering Kagome's confession yesterday and he thought on his own feelings for her.

He had to admit they had changed since that argument they had a little before school was over. He begin to notice how beautiful she was and how much he just wanted to be with her.

Kyo got out of the shower and dried off putting on the night pants Kazuma had supplied him with and he went back in to the living room where Kagome was still in the same position he had left her in.

Kyo looked at Kagome and admitted to himself that he did love her and he didn't understand why he transformed when there chest touched or why in the hell did her appearance change but he didn't care and at this moment all he wanted to do was sleep.

Kyo crawled back under the blankets and fell asleep careful not to bump chest with Kagome.

---

When Kagome woke she felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks and then someone decided to run her over with a truck.

Kagome sniffed the air and opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. Kagome felt a hand resting on her hip and she panicked.

Kagome heard a knock on her door and she ducked under the covers.

"Kagome child are ye awake?" Kaede asked and if Kagome could of growled she would have. Kaede was probably the one who changed her therefore she knew that Kagome had turned human and Kyo was in the room with her!

"Yeah she's awake" Kyo said with a yawn noting that Kagome was hiding under the covers.

Kaede and Kazuma opened the door and Kagome did a good impression of a growl.

"Kagome child please come from under the covers" Kaede asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No" She said and Kyo tried to move the covers from over her head and Kagome stiffened.

"Move those covers Kyo and I will bite you" Kagome warned

"No need for violence Kagome" Kazuma said and Kaede sighed.

"I am afraid she always get like this on her human day" She said

"Kaede don't tell them" Kagome whimpered and Kyo felt slightly hurt.

"Kagome child they already know that you are human. Why not explain the rest?" Kaede said knowing she was backing Kagome up in to a corner.

"I…" She began and from underneath the covers she could feel the hurt in Kyo's aura.

"Would you like me to explain it child?" She asked and Kagome nodded from under the covers.

"Every month or so a hanyou goes through a transformation in which they turn completely human. For every hanyou there human time is different and Kagome's is today from the time the sun begins to rise until the time midnight the child is human. Most hanyou's do not reveal there human time for reasons only Kagome could explain" Kaede said

"Aw Kagome I bet you don't look bad as a human" Kazuma said

"If you want to see me so bad take a look at Kikyo" Kagome snapped.

"You look nothing like Kikyo" Kyo snapped back

"While you two are debating this we are going to have some tea" Kazuma said and he and Kaede left the room shutting the door behind them.

"Kagome there gone and I've already seen you can you come out now" He said with irritation and he saw Kagome shake her head.

"So are you going to explain this to me under there?" He asked and she nodded rapidly.

"Fine" He said and Kagome seem to relax a bit.

"When I'm human it's just feels wrong and then you feel like your emotions just intensify. Then it's just that you feel so weak that even if someone hugs you, you began to panic and wonder if this is going to kill you. Then the fact I look like Kikyo doesn't help my situation" Kagome muttered the last part.

"For the last time you don't look like Kikyo" He muttered and Kagome remained quiet.

"Will you come out of the covers?" He asked and Kagome slowly crawled from under the covers and looked up at Kyo a blush on her face and Kyo couldn't help but notice how cute she looked then he looked down at the bandages around her neck and wondered how she had gotten them.

Kyo dipped his head and chastely kissed her lips and Kagome blushed kissing him back and when they pulled away and now even Kyo was slightly blushing.

"Could I have kissed someone that looks like Kikyo?" He asked and Kagome eyes widened a bit and then she smile.

"No I don't think any sane person could" She said and to Kyo's surprise she kissed him.

---

"Kaede my parents are willing to pay triple the amount you already received if you allow me to throw a party here oh and if your staff caters it" Kikyo said and Kaede eyes widened and she looked to Kazuma.

"I shall thank about it child" She said and Kikyo smiled and nodded then she left.

"Isnt Kagome and Kikyo twins?" He asked and Kaede nodded.

"That is what makes the situation so bad" Kaede said closing her eyes.

She had a touch decision to make.

---

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit basket

---

"Um Kyo maybe you should leave" Kagome said with a blush

"Not as long as that pervert is still here" He said pointing accusingly at Miroku.

"Are you afraid she might take your precious girlfriends virginity?" Kagura asked and both of them blushed at the title.

"They are so cute!" Sango said

"I'm more afraid that those woman over there might try to rape my boyfriend" Kagome said pointing to the crowd of older woman and Miroku sweat dropped.

"I do think they are planning on raping both of us. Why don't we come back in thirty or so minutes?" Miroku asked and before there was an answer he was gone.

"See you later Kyo" Kagome said and Kyo grumbled leaving the lingerie store swearing he would never go in there a day in his life.

"Kagome try this on!" Kagura said holding up a corset and Kagome blushed.

"No way. I mean what if as soon as I put that thing on Tohru walks through the door?" She questioned and her friends got an evil look in there eyes.

"We get another doll?!" The squealed and dragged Kagome to the dressing room.

---

Tohru walked in to the store and blushed.

"I hate you all!" They heard Kagome's voice coming from the back and Hana Uo exchanged curious looks before the followed the voice of the ranting hanyou.

When they reached the back Kagome was standing in front of the dressing room blushing furiously and Yuki decided with a blush maybe he should go find that damn cat.

"That would be a good idea" Hanajima said reading his thoughts and Kagome ran back in to the dressing room.

"Oh hi Tohru" Kagome said a mischievous glint in her eyes and Uo and Hana glared at her.

"She's our doll you have Kagome" Hana said and Tohru blushed as they dragged her on to the store.

What have they gotten themselves in to?

---

"I think it's time we find the ladies" Miroku said backing up and the three men looked at the crowd of hormone driven females surrounding them.

"You have any idea's?" Yuki asked

"None" Miroku said

"I'm almost afraid to call them" Kyo muttered

"Yes I have a feeling Kagome would not take to kindly to them drooling all over her boyfriend" Miroku said.

"But we was suppose to be there an hour ago" Yuki said and Miroku saw that they was inching closer.

They were in some deep shit

---

"Let's go find the boys" Kagome said holding her purchases. She thanked god that the other's didn't see what she picked out.

Kagome heard some wild screaming and saw the boys run past the store and the girls watched as the large amount have fan girls chased them.

"Hold these!" Sango, Kagome and Tohru said to the other three girls and soon they was running after there boyfriends.

"Sango there down there by the water fountain!" Kagome said and Sango and Kagome looked at each other then at Tohru.

"Take the escalators" They told her pointing to the escalator that was right behind the boys and Tohru nodded running the other way and the two girls positioned themselves and without a second thought jumped down and landed in front of the boys.

Sango grabbed Miroku by the collar and pulled him in to a passionate kiss.

"He's mine bitches" Kagome said glaring heatedly at the crowd of fan girls.

Tohru made it down the escalator's.

"Please leave my boyfriend alone Mob-san" She said with a blush and the crowd quickly left.

"How does it feel to have the most wanted men in town?" Kagura asked and the three sighed.

"Tiring" They said in unison.

"It's not my fault they attacked!" Kyo said

"They are more persistent than those girls at school" Yuki said

"Sango my love I swear you are the only woman I want" Miroku said and Sango eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up lecher" She said

---

They were now in the food court and Kagura jaws dropped when she saw a boy looking at her and he was hot!

He began to walk her way and she blushed brightly.

"I think we should let them talk" Kagome said and everyone walked away leaving a stunned and nervous Kagura to talk to the beautiful stranger.

_She deserves a break_ Kagome thought.

What Kagura doesn't know is that the boy goes to her school and while they only talk in Chemistry she knew he was a good person.

"I have to get to work Talk to you guys later" Uo said and Hanajima decided it was time for her to leave also.

"Kyo can you get me another chocolate milkshake?" Kagome asked and Kyo glared at her.

"Why should I? It's only over there" He said and Kagome smiled at him her eyes sparkling (cue yellow background with hearts)

"Because you love me so much" She said and Kyo grumbled standing and going to go get a milkshake.

Sango had already sent Miroku to get them some pizza. Kagome looked across the booth at Tohru and Yuki and it was hard to believe that not to long ago that Kyo was pinning after Tohru and that strangely didn't make her feel uncomfortable

"Thank you Kyo" Kagome said smiling at him when he sat next to her and when she reached to get the milkshake he caught her by surprise by stealing a kiss and Kagome smiled and her heart fluttered.

She wondered when it would be the right time to surprise him.

----

Please review


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit Basket.

---

"It is your decision" Kaede said and Kagome thought about it. Kyo wanted to shout hell no but wisely kept his mouth shut it was not his decision.

Her birth parents are willing to pay triple the amount they originally paid for Kikyo and her friends to stay the summer. Which was a heavy amount to begin with and triple it Kaede might be able to hire more staff to help her around the ranch while she was at school at least for a little while.

But it was her birthday.

Kagome hated to be selfish but she just felt that her birthday was suppose to be about her. Before her father found her she had to share birthday's with Kikyo and it was always about Kikyo.

_She knew this would hurt me_ Kagome stood up straight not wanting to letting Kaede down and she smiled.

"Don't worry I'll even help cook. I can see will Tohru be interested in pitching in" Kagome said and Kaede sighed.

"Maybe we can celebrate ye birthday the day after" Kaede said and Kagome waved over the suggestion.

"Don't worry about it Kaede besides everyone will be to tired from working the night before" Kagome said off handedly and Kaede smiled at the girl that was like her granddaughter.

"Thank ye child" Kaede said feeling

"Well if ye don't mind ye and Kyo can go to the market the party is in five days and we have to clean up around here" Kaede said and Kyo hated how the elderly woman didn't seem to notice Kagome distress.

"Just go make a list Kaede me and Kyo won't mind" Kagome said and Kaede left her heart feeling heavy.

_I'll respect your decision Kagome but only because that what he would have done_ She said briefly looking up at the picture of her husband before going to her office.

---

Kagome was getting ready to go to the market and all she had on was a pair of jeans and her bra. Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror wondering whether to put her hair up in a pony tail or just leave it out. That was when Kyo burst in and before she knew it she was pinned down to the bed Kyo eyes boring down in to her's.

"Why did you say yes?" He asked trying not to notice that she was topless.

Kagome slowly explained her reasons and Kyo noted that none of them was about her.

"How do you feel about this?" He asked and Kagome looked away and blushed.

"Kind of abandoned and sort of shitty" Kagome explained and Kyo relaxed at least she was willing to tell him what's wrong.

"But you know what's strange somehow I know while my actual birthday isn't going to be much fun I think we would have fun preparing for that damn party" Kagome said and then noticed she was topless and blushed furiously.

"You pervert!" She shouted

----

"You pervert!" Sango heard and she ran upstairs to Kagome's room only to see a blushing Kyo outside the door and a highly embarrassed heaving Kagome in the door way.

"Is Miroku involved any way shape or form?" Sango asked and Kagome shook her head and Sango turned.

"Then deal with it yourself" She said and they watched her walk away.

That was… weird.

---

"Yes Mom and dad" Kikyo said

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" She questioned and Naraku looked at her curiously.

"See you at the party" Kikyo said ending the conversation.

"What was that all about?" Naraku asked

"Daddy is going to get me the best birthday present any girl can ask for" Kikyo siasd

"And what is that?" Naraku asked

"To be a only child" Kikyo said.

-------

Please review


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit Basket

----

Kagome just couldn't really find it in her to even pretend she was happy.

Kikyo was driving them all insane every detail had to be perfect she got Hanajima to write all the invitations because she liked her handwriting.

Of course she was pissed when Hanajima typed it instead because she had her handwriting as a typeface on the computer.

She was triply pissed when Hanajima had already mailed them and when Kikyo was about to zap her Hanajima beat her to it and zapped Kikyo.

O.k. Maybe that was borderline hilarious but that is besides the point.

Kaede had been working day in and day out trying to get the food prepared. The horses feel the tension so are on edge.

Kagome had to not only protect Tohru from Kikyo but also Naraku because she had never seen Yuki mad before but even she had to admit it was a disturbingly between something the fan girls would faint over and Satan would run from.

Kagome had gotten the worst treatment she was basically the one at Kikyo's beck and call. Kikyo had demanded Kagome go to the mall with her and she had dragged Kagome all around town instead and not in a car either.

They walked six blocks took a cab walked six more blocks took another cab and walled another six blocks to just shop.

Online shopping was a hell of a lot less exercise.

Kagome was more then miserable and wanted nothing more to be alone or hang herself from a tree. Kagome was just tired and depressed and all she wanted was to crawl in to an deep depression and don't come out until around Christmas time.

To bad her friend refused to allow her to crawl in there. It seemed at every moment of every day (except when she's on Kikyo pampering duty) she was with a friend everyone trying to cheer her up.

She didn't want to cheer up. For one damn day all she wanted to do was be miserable and lonely and curse the very earth Kikyo walked on….

ALONE!

Kyo knew they were annoying the hell out of Kagome but he would be damned if he would leave her alone. Kagome would even kick him out of her room.

It was the day before the party and Kikyo had just presented them with there uniforms even Kagura had gotten one.

Kagome was furious about the way she was inspecting Kyo and when she gently touched his cheek she wanted to bite the bitch.

"You are dismissed" Kikyo said and Kagome felt this overwhelming urge to just rip Kikyo's throat out. Kagome growled fighting her demonic blood with everything in her being.

When everyone was gone Kagome let out an loud frustrated scream trying to release some of her pint up energy.

Why did she fell so trapped?

----

Kyo was getting annoyed.

He had thought Kagome had gotten over her habit of holding everything and trying to deal with it herself. He left the dinner table and Kagura and Kaede watched him curiously.

Kyo walked upstairs and without knocking walked in to Kagome's room .

"Look at me" Kyo demanded and Kagome buried herself deeper in to the blankets and Kyo switched on the lights and threw the blankets off of her Kagome was surprised when suddenly she was pulled to Kyo's clothed chest.

Kagome relaxed curling up slightly in to Kyo allowing one of his legs to lay on top of her's and his arms to be loosely wrapped around her shoulders.

"Look at me" Kyo demanded and Kagome looked up in to his eyes and saw that he was upset and she looked away.

"I'm ok Kyo" Kagome said snuggling closer to him feeling a strange sense of calm and wondered why was she fighting this again?

"Don't give me that bullshit" He said softly but there was an rough edge in his voice.

"Kyo" Kagome said looking up at Kyo with an soft sad smile.

"Kyo sometimes it's hard to talk about how I feel because…" Kagome gently touched his cheek.

"…I know that something's you won't understand and on other things I'm scared to tell you because I don't want you to see me as weak and then turn your back on me"

"How could you…."

"I can't help it" Kagome said quickly cutting him off and she squeezing her eyes shut and she begun to shake.

"Emotions work differently for hanyou's we feel but we hold on to things. We hold on to fears, we hold on to doubts we hold on to it's our human part that clings to it but it's our youkai half that forces us to remember pointing out our weakness picking us apart until your nothing but a pile of uncertainties, doubts and mistrust" Kagome said and Kyo allowed her to get this off of her chest.

"And it's hard to let them go. Sometimes I feel like everyone is _them_ just waiting to hurt me. Waiting to see me at my weakest moment so they could hurt me" Kagome eyes widened and she seemed to go deep within her own mind.

"Kagome sorry Kyo. Kagome is Sorry" She said tears streaming down her face and begun to sniffle.

"As long as you try" Kyo said and Kagome nodded that faraway look receding. He didn't know who they were but he decided not to push. It was obvious Kagome wasn't in a right state of mind at this point. The stress was probably getting to her.

"I'm not mad" He said and Kagome moved closer closing her eyes and Kyo sighed.

"As long as we try" Kagome said and Kyo relaxed.

Yeah Kagome wasn't the only one who had things to deal with.

He was surprised when the lights were turned off and he turned around but the door was already closing. Kyo grabbed the blankets and pulled it over them closing his eyes.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-----

I want to cry.

It's slowly coming to an end

Only one or two more chapters.

-Cries-

Oh wait I'm doing a sequel..

Well anyway.

Please review

Please review

Please review

Please review


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit Basket

T_T final chapter -sob-

ENOY!

-----

Tonight was the night and the dinning room and living room was completely cleared except for a few tables where the finger dishes would sit.

Sango and Miroku would be attending the ball as guest and also trying to keep an eye out for Kikyo's and Kagome's parents.

Kagura had decided to help Kyo and Kagome serve the drinks and food. Hana and Uo had decided to also help wait and Tohru and Kaede worked in the kitchen.

Kikyo had ordered Kagome to take off her concealment spell and Kagome felt kind of naked as she opened the door for the guest and she heard them whisper about the 'beautiful hanyou' that was working on the catering staff.

They wore white button up shirts and had on black vest the girls had on black skirts and the boys black slack with ties.

When all the guest walked in Kyo and Kagome closed the door and Kagome was surprised when Kyo pulled her to him kissing her passionately and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer whimpering in to the kiss and the two heard someone clear there throat and broke apart.

"You lucky it wasn't someone else." Kagura said and Kagome blushed her ears twitching and Kyo had to keep his blood flowing to a certain part of his anatomy.

"Come on the guest are ready to be served" Kagura said and Kagome was surprised when Kyo begun to rub her ear and her blushed deepened as she begun to become aroused by his ministrations and she held in a lustful growl.

"Can't you two wait six hours" Kagura said pulling Kagome from Kyo's hold and Kagome glared back at Kyo and he followed with a satisfied look.

So that's why she hated people to be touching her ears.

They reached the kitchen and silver treys with wine was shoved at them.

"Good luck" Tohru said and Kagome smiled at her cousin trying to reassure her and everyone else she would be okay.

Kagome walked to the doors of the kitchen and she smiled at her friends.

"Come on the sooner we get this done the better" Kagome said and everyone agreed.

Kagome steeled her nerves and walked in to the crowd offering complete strangers some of the finger foods that Kikyo had demanded.

Kagome would bump in to the others every know and then and when Kagome didn't want to go in to a certain part of the room she would trade treys with someone else and then go back in to the area she was just in.

Kagome tried not to let her father's intimidating aura get to her or even let her mother's beckoning aura persuade her.

"You doing okay?" Kyo asked when they bumped backs and they turned to one another and Kagome smiled.

"I'm doing fine" Kagome said and Kyo caught Kagome by surprise by dipping down and kissing her gently and Kagome nearly choked on her fathers powerful aura but ignored it opting for that happy feeling that Kyo gave her.

"A drink?" Kagome asked and the guest took it. Kagome ignored the whispers going on behind on Kikyo's genius in using a hanyou as a butler. She saw the boys slip there numbers on to her trey and all she did was smile and continue moving.

The beckoning from both her mother and father was tearing her apart and finally her mother's aura spread out choking her in it's intensity and she nearly ran back to the kitchen.

"Kagome child what is wrong?" Kaede asked

"Nothing I'll be right back just give me a few moments" Kagome said taking off her apron and she walked out of the room.

----

"Daddy did you find Kagome yet?" Kikyo asked and Jin looked down at his daughter feeling a powerful surge of guilt and for the millionth time.

"She is talking to your mother" He said and Kikyo scowled. It was common knowledge that her mother was nothing but a weak woman easily manipulated by those around her the only thing brave she had ever done was leave her father out of guilt for what happened to Kagome.

It was brave but it was extremely stupid.

"What are you going to do Daddy?" Kikyo asked

"That is for me and Kagome to know" He said kissing the top of Kikyo's head.

"Enjoy your birthday princess" He said feeling his daughter's and his ex-wife aura's close to one another. He stopped wondering should he really apologize to the little girl he hurt?

He saw her kissing that boy and he decided it would be best to stay out of her life. He had hurt his very own pup out of foolish pride and he refused to allow pride to force himself back in to her life.

He would simply give her a small present and then he would disappear until it was time to sing happy birthday. He refused to be part of one of Kikyo's schemes.

---

"Yes Yue?" Kagome asked her mother and her mother turned to her tears shining in her chocolate eyes and she threw herself at Kagome wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I missed you Kagome" She said and Kagome felt awkward as her mother continued to embrace her and Yue backed away getting a good look at her daughter.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked and a hurt look flashed across Yue's face and Kagome feel the guilt coming off of her in waves.

This was a trait she missed yet didn't miss about her mother. When her mother felt something she felt it strongly and it spread out almost in waves affecting everyone around her.

Especially Kagome.

"It wasn't your fault. I know it was all Dad's idea" Kagome quickly said and it was true. That night before her father viciously attacked her was the first night her mother actually stood up for what she wanted and actually yelled and even attacker her father with all the strength Yue could summon.

Sadly that wasn't enough.

"Kagome I just want to get to know my daughter again. Is that alright?" Yue asked and Kagome turned away from Yue.

"Give me your phone number and I'll think about it" Kagome said and Yue smiled reaching in to her purse grabbing a piece of paper and writing her number on it and handing it to Kagome and Kagome was surprise when her mother stood on her toes and kissed her on the forehead.

"See you later love" She said bouncing away and Kagome looked down at the paper and saw that her mother and wrote down on a hundred dollar bill and she couldn't help but laugh.

That was so like her.

Kagome went back in to the kitchen putting the money in to a drawer and grabbed a trey walking back out on to the floor.

Kaede wanted desperately to look in to the draw but she respected Kagome privacy and knew Kagome would tell her when she wanted to know.

---

"Drink?" Kagome asked and Sango took the drink winking at her and Kagome grinned.

"Happy Birthday Kagome" She said giving her and hug and Kagome returned the hug careful not to drop the trey.

Kagome turned and walked deeper in to the crowd and stood stock still when her dad came in to view. His sapphire blue eyes was looking deep in to her own and Kagome slowly backed up feeling the sudden instinct to run.

She was surprised when he bowed his head and suddenly a gift wrapped in sky blue paper and ocean blue ribbon was sitting on her trey.

"Happy Birthday Kagome" He said suddenly standing beside her and Kagome turned only to find him gone.

Kagome took the gift and walked back in to the kitchen and sat it on the counter.

"Who gave it to you Kagome?" Tohru asked

"My birth father" Kagome answered and Kaede stiffened and it seemed the kitchen to still.

"Did he hurt ye child?" Kaede asked

"No he just told me happy birthday. I don't understand my mother I could but him? I wouldn't be surprised if there's some sort of bomb inside" Kagome said wearily.

"Throw it away" Kaede said surprising the two girls

"But Kaede…" Kagome said and Kaede looked at Kagome and her one eye seemed to bore in to Kagome's soul.

"Do ye forgive him for what he has done?" Kaede asked

"I don't hold it against him either" Kagome shot back and her bangs covered her eyes.

"How could I hate him when what he has done lead me to meet so many wonderful people?" Kagome said and her shoulders slumped.

"Ye is right child and sometime's this old woman forgets that ye are capable of making ye own decisions" Kaede said

"Kagome" Tohru said looking at the gift.

"Yes Tohru?"

"What if he feels bad for what he's done? What then?" Tohru asked turning her eyes back to her cousin.

"Then we have to get to that bridge when we get there and when we do I might just decide to burn it" Kagome said and she looked at the clock.

"Only thirty more minutes" She muttered walking back out.

---

Kikyo glared from the top of the steps at her sister who was serving the guest and she looked for her father. Her mother had already left wishing her daughter a happy birthday.

Could it be that Kikyo had miscalculated?

Naraku was enjoying this , playing with Kikyo's fragile emotions was fun. With her hanyou Inuyasha gone knocked out in the back seat of his father's car probably on his way home. She had no other plans to further ruin her sister's birthday or make this her last day on earth.

Naraku knew Kikyo's plans would fail she was going on assumptions thinking she knew her enemy and the thing was How could you know your enemy when your enemy hardly knew herself?

"It's time to say Happy Birthday" Naraku said offering Kikyo his arm and Kikyo took it.

"Of course" She said stiffly watching as Kagome and her companions sat the last plates of cake on the table and return to the kitchen

----

"It's over" Kagome said with an sigh and Uo patted her on the head also glad tonight was over.

"Well since the guest already packed there stuff and I already cleaned the rooms you guys can just pick a room and pass out" Kagome said

"Gladly" Kagura said with a yawn.

"Wait Kagome I thought…" Tohru begun but Kagome cut off her sentence with a smile.

"Don't worry about me. It's just a day anyway besides everyone's tired" Kagome said walking over to Kaede and helping the elderly woman up from her chair.

"Come on Kaede it's been a long night" Kagome said and Kaede nodded.

"That it has been child" Kaede said closing her eyes and allowing Kagome to lead her to her room.

Kyo wondered would he be able to give Kagome his birthday gift the one she had been hinting at all night.

---

Kagome sighed taking off her vest and begun to unbutton her shirt and was shocked when someone entered her room ad she felt arms wrap around her.

"Kyo" She said feeling him playing with her ears.

"Stop that" Kagome protested getting out of his hold and Kyo reached for her again and Kagome ducked ending up behind him and she pushed him on to the bed surprised when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on to the bed with him.

"Kyo I…" Kagome had wanted to tell him about her mom and the mysterious gift downstairs that her father had given her but Kyo silenced her passionately kissing her and Kyo flickered her ear and Kagome whimpered.

"Stop" She whispered breaking away and there was this mischievous look in Kyo's eyes.

"Make me" He said and Kagome growled leaning in and roughly nipping at his ear and Kyo pinched her ear and Kagome pulled back growling her ears flattening against her skull.

"That hurt?" Kyo asked kissing down her jaw and Kagome wondered where Kyo got his experience from and she felt a small surge of jealousy.

"Stop thinking" Kyo muttered flickering her ear and Kagome relaxed.

_Stop thinking_

_Stop thinking_ She coaxed herself and soon she was relaxed but then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away" Kagome said but then Sango and Miroku burst in and there eyes widened.

"I think we burst in on a private moment my dear Sango" Miroku said and he actually had the decency to blush and Sango was covering her eyes.

"We got to go sadly Kikyo is her ticket home" Sango said and Kagome stood up and Kyo glared at Miroku's wandering eyes and Miroku kneeled and begun to bow deeply to Kagome.

"You and Sango would make a vision in a hot spring together lady Kagome" He said and Sango hit Miroku on the head knocking him out and she gave Kagome a hug.

"Call when your settled" Kagome muttered and Sango nodded and Kagome watched as Sango drag Miroku out of the room and she closed the door and then turned to Kyo and saw that he was asleep.

Kagome turned off the lights and slipped off her flats. She climbed in to the bed next to Kyo and pulled the covers over them. Kagome buried her nose in the crock of his neck and she relaxed.

"I love you, Kyo" She whispered closing her eyes

"Love you too" Kyo murmured back and the two fell asleep.

----

I will post and Epilogue up really soon

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit Basket

----

Epilogue

Kagome hadn't touched the gift her father had given her but she did call her mother and set a time and a place to meet.

Kagome walked in to the fancy restaurant shopping bags in hand and she waved to Kyo and watched as he walked away. It was only three weeks before school started and Kagome wanted to get a head start on the crowd.

"I see my little girl has fallen in love!" Yue said excitedly and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm not little anymore" She said and Yue pulled Kagome in to a hug.

"You said the same thing when you were four to" She pointed out and Kagome shook her head allowing her mother to lead her to there table.

"So tell me how are you and your mysterious lover boy?" Yue asked

"His name is Kyo. He's been my best friend since elementry school he was the one who showed me where Aunt Kyoko was at" Kagome said with a soft smile.

"That sounds so sweet Kagome. Like a dream every girl wishes for" Yue said with stars and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. Kyo wasn't what one would call your 'dream guy' but Kagome saw him as her knight in slightly rusted armor.

"Are you two in love?"

"Yeah it took a while for me to realize it but I probably was always in love with Kyo" Kagome said and Yue squealed

"Oh I have good news to" Yue said bouncing in her seat like an exicited child.

"What is it?" Kagome asked

"I'm moving to Paris and guess who I would like to take with me?"

The waitress came and the two quickly ordered Yue was excited about her news.

"Ok who is it?" Kagome asked and Yue giggled at her daughter's curious expression and she wanted to see her with her ears sure that the two triangle appendages would be tilting along with her head.

"I want to take you Kagome" She said taking Kagome's hand in her's looking in her daughter eyes.

"I just want you for a year love. Just give me a year to know my daughter like your adoptive mother does. Please Kagome I'm not asking you to explore the entire world with me just stay with me in Paris for a year and I would be happy." Yue said and Kagome paled.

"You'll be back for your senior year I promise" Yue said her eyes holding all the hope in the world and Kagome thought about her friends.

"I have to think about it." Kagome said and Yue nodded.

"Of course dear you was always the logical one and for that I love you so much" Yue said and Kagome nodded.

"But Kagome just think about me and You in Paris just like we talked about when you was little. Maybe there you would find adventure" Yue said and a whimper bubbled at Kagome's lips.

Why did life have to be so hard?

----

The last ,last

The very last

I'll try to put the Sequel up ASAP.

Give me some time and maybe a few idea's because I do have some floating in my mind but I'm not really sure how to connect them.

Please review


End file.
